There's Nothing Better Than Revenge
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: With the wedding coming up, Bella couldn't be more content with her decision. However, after overhearing the Cullen's talking, Bella learns that everything has been a lie. Overcome with anger and pain, Bella makes it her obligation to get revenge on them. And, she enlists the help of her best friend, aka her true choice, to do just that.
1. Prologue

**My muse and I agreed that I needed a short break from the more difficult fics that I'm writing. So, this is going to more than likely be just a short, humorous fanfic.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Have you ever_ been in a situation before where you think you're the one making certain decisions for yourself, but then in the end as it turns out you never really had a true say in the matter?

_Have you ever_ trusted someone, literally, with your life thinking that they actually gave a damn about you? But, then it turns out it was just a charade all along.

_Have you ever_ felt so betrayed that the only thing you can think of is getting revenge on the ones who wronged you? The ones who you thought were worth giving your life up for. Yet, the ones who turned out to be the least deserving of your life all along.

Well, if you haven't, then you're lucky.

And, if you have, and you're still grieving or still need to get over it, then sit back and take notes.

'Cause this is my story, and this is the story of how I got revenge on the people who wronged me.

Oh, but, one other thing before we get started...if you do plan on taking notes and doing some of the things I do, just be sure to take into account that I'm getting revenge on vampires, and you're more than likely getting revenge on humans. So, think twice and maybe tweak the things I'm going to do a bit.

After all, you know, humans are easier to hurt than vampires.

And, it'll be easier for certain things to backfire on you.

Just saying.

* * *

So, what do you think? Is it worth a shot?!


	2. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

_**Wow! The attention this got is unbelievable! I'm glad you all took so well to it! Here's the next installment of There's Nothing Better Than Revenge.**_

_**Warning: If destruction of property is something that you're against even in fiction, then turn back now. Oh, yeah, and also turn back now if The Cullen's being put in a different light isn't your thing. Just saying.**_

_**So, it seems that in my haste to post it, I forgot to put a disclaimer in last chapter. Oops.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only sort of own the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned**

It was about ten or so in the morning when I was awoken by the sound of loud yelling. In my "just woke up" haze, I couldn't make out who was doing the yelling. Part of me didn't care and just wanted to go back to sleep. But, another, bigger part of me was screaming at me to be nosy for once in my life. I felt as if whatever was being yelled about was something that I needed to hear. That bigger part, of course, won over.

As quietly as possible, I slowly pushed the covers off of myself and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I prayed to God that I could have a short amount of time without an incident that would easily give me away. With the help of calm breathing to keep my heart rate down so I could be as stealth as I could in a house full of vampires, I tiptoed across the carpeted floor until I was standing with my ear pressed to the door.

Even with all the yelling, it was muffled by the door. So, I took a step back and opened the door just so it was cracked enough for me to hear what was being yelled now. I was in no right mood or state of mind to honestly be able to handle what I heard next very well. Every single bone in my body was suddenly personification-ally screaming with rage and shaking. I quickly had to get myself under control, not wanting the fact that I was awake to be known. There was still more I needed to hear to be able to process exactly what I was hearing correctly.

"Are you ever planning on telling her it's all just a scam?" I heard Rosalie hiss.

Who's her? Me? And, a scam? What's all just a scam?

"There's no reason to!" Edward yelled back in a tone I'd never heard him use before, it made a shiver run up and down my spine.

"You don't think she deserves to know?!"

Deserve to know what?

"Why are you all so against this all of a sudden?" Edward asked, still angry, but his tone calming down just a bit.

"She's like family now," I heard Emmett pipe in all of a sudden.

Oh, Emmett. Well, it was true. He was like a big brother to me now.

"She deserves to know that you don't really love her," Rosalie said, causing me to gasp.

I quickly threw a hand over my mouth, hoping that I hadn't just given my awake status away. I sighed a sigh of relief when Rosalie continued talking, letting me know that my presence was still unknown.

"She deserves to know that she really doesn't love you, either," Rosalie continued.

I was taken over by a sneaky dizzy spell. What was she talking about? It was clear enough now that she was referring to me and Edward. But, what was she meaning by Edward and I not really loving each other? Surely, I'd know if I didn't really love him, which I'm pretty sure I do.

"You've been messing with her head all along, Edward! And, you're not even the least bit remorseful about it."

"Look who's talking!" Edward snapped.

I jumped almost all the way through the roof when the next thing I knew I was hearing what sounded like someone being thrown into a wall.

"You listen here, Edward," Rosalie growled.

I could just imagine her currently having him pinned to the wall by his throat.

"You know how I feel about human life, and you know I would never want her to become one of us by choice and especially not by a choice that isn't even really hers, which is exactly what you're planning on doing. She doesn't really want this. And, you know it! You're just compelling her to think that she does."

Compelling me?

"It ends now," she hissed and then I heard another sound ricochet through the house, the sound of someone being slammed onto the floor.

I had a feeling it was Edward being thrown around like this by Rosalie.

What Rosalie said next shocked me to my very core.

"You're going to lift the compulsion on her and let her choose the mutt like she's always truly wanted to," she demanded. "Or I'll tell her the truth myself," she threatened.

Mutt? I'm assuming she's referring to Jacob? Alright, buy why...Wait, "choose the mutt like she's always truly wanted to?" Oh, god. The memory suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. The vision from the mountain. That vision was my subconscious' way of trying to get through to myself, to break the compulsion somehow. it was, wasn't it? That's why it hit me so fast and hard when Jacob and I kissed. Yet, the compulsion was too strong for me to realize it, then. But, why was it easily breaking through now?

Oh, right! The shield! Now that I know what's been going on, I can put the shield up and break the compulsion myself. So, without realizing it, the truth was forcing my shield into place.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted right then.

"You all went along with it!" Edward spoke up for the first time in a minute or so, moments later.

Wait, the whole family went along with this?

"The whole family is just as wrong as I am for not trying to stop me before it got this far!"

And, there's my answer. Just when I thought Rosalie was on my side. Turns out she didn't even try to stop him. None of the family did. Until now. But, it was already too late.

That was all I needed to hear for my mind to suddenly shift completely. It was all a lie. Everything was a lie, I didn't really love Edward at all. He just compelled me to believe I did, so I'd be so lovesick over him that I wouldn't see the truth that was right in front of me. I didn't love Edward at all. But, I did love someone. And, that someone had all along been my best friend. My sun. My Jacob.

It was all so clear to me now.

Edward had played me like a fiddle and ruined everything. Or almost did. I hoped that when I told Jacob what I had found out just now that he'd understand and forgive me. And, if I had to prove it to him, then I'd do it because compelled, mind-tricked, whatever I was, I still fell for it. I had put Jacob through hell, even if I didn't really mean it.

Edward, Edward, Edward. What an ass!

I suddenly snapped back to reality. I needed to get out of here. But, how? Me leaving without them realizing me leaving was impossible. Hmm. Well, I guess, I'll just have to let them know I'm awake now, then.

Quickly, I got back into bed, and then rolled off on purpose, hitting the floor with a bang. There. They were sure to know I was up now.

To add extra oomph to it.

"Holy crow!" I exclaimed loudly, picking myself up of the floor.

I could no longer hear yelling.

In an instant, Edward was in the room.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked walking in just as I was brushing myself off.

I took a deep breath and put on my fake, yet real smile possible, and then looked up at him. "I'm fine. Just had an interesting dream where I was skydiving. When I jumped off the plane, I fell off the bed, instead."

Whoa! Where'd that lie come from? Maybe, I was really dreaming about that, but just don't remember it?

"Only you," Edward laughed that musical laugh that had once held a compulsion over me.

But, now it didn't. Not with me knowing the truth. And, not with the shield being up now.

"So, what are we doing today?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head. Time for another lie. I have to get out of here.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, but I already made plans with my dad. It's too late to cancel," I lied, hoping he bought it.

"Oh," was all he replied with.

So, apparently, he bought it.

Weird. I've never been good at lying. Hmm...maybe the truth and my anger at the truth were working together to create a better liar out of me. Yeah, right. It was only a matter of time before my lying sucked again. That's just me. Everyone has their good days, right?

"Alright, well, I'm gonna get dressed and get going," I told him with a small, still fake smile.

He nodded. "The family and I are going hunting, anyways. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme have already left."

Well, that explains why the argument from earlier went on for as long as it did.

But, wait.

I raised an eyebrow. "Then why'd you ask what we were doing today?"

"I was going to stay with you if you didn't have any plans."

"Oh, okay," I said slightly doubtful, but I didn't question it. I just grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

When I came out, Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll walk you out," he smiled at me.

That stupid smile. I could definitely tell the difference between me last night, swooning over that smile not knowing anything and the me now, the one who knew the truth and who just wished I could slap that smile right off of his face.

"I'll call you when we return," Edward said, opening the door for me, so I could get in.

"Okay," I replied, placing the key into the ignition, but not turning it.

Something told me not to. Not yet, anyways.

When I looked back at Edward, he was already gone. Well, that's weird. Usually he gave me a kiss before I left. Wait, what the hell? Why do I care about that? No, I don't. It's just weird behavior is all. Yeah, weird behavior because he knows he's guilty of playing with me.

Suddenly, the pain and anger and the sudden need for revenge took over me. All of the feelings melded into one and I could barely control them as a whole. I looked around for an outlet for them, and my attention was instantly drawn to the garage. The garage where all of their precious vehicles were parked. Hmm...I wonder. No, I know. If something happened to their cars, they'd be pissed. Well, I know where my first act of revenge is going to take place.

After glancing up at the house and seeing no one there, I got out of my truck, leaving the driver's door open for a quick get away later, and made a beeline for the garage. I wasn't at all surprised to find that the side garage door was unlocked. I slipped inside, closing the door, leaving only a crack behind me. Then, I turned on the lights, and looked around as all the vehicles were now visible to me.

Looking around for something to use, my eyes quickly focused in on a sledgehammer in the corner. My first thought was what the hell is a sledgehammer doing in a vampires garage? I mean, they're strength is pretty much a sledgehammer on it's own. My second thought was that I didn't really care about the answer. I had some work to do and very little time to do it in.

That being thought, I stomped quickly over to it and picked it up. Then, I turned and went right back to the line of cars. I couldn't stop the mischievous grin from overtaking my face as I stared from one car to the other and then back to the one in front of me. This was going to be fun.

"Be quick, Bella. With their vampire hearing they'll hear what's happening and come investigate. Oh, and let's not forget Alice's vision. They'll already know it's you. So, just be quick," I coached myself quietly out loud.

Picking up the sledge hammer over my head, without another thought, I swung with all my might. I quickly got into a pattern. I almost felt guilty about targeting all of the cars, but then the guilt was pushed away when I remembered his words,

_"You all went along with it! You're just as wrong as I am for not stopping me!"_

I hated to admit it, but he was right.

Therefore, the pattern...

Window, door, window, door, trunk, tail light, tail light, window, door, window, door, hood, head light, head light.

Next car.

Window, door, window, door, trunk, tail light, tail light, window, door, window, door, hood, head light, head light.

Next car.

And, so on until no vehicle was left un-sledged up.

I left Edward's for last. I had more than just the sledgehammer for his car. After finishing off his car with the pattern, I pulled out my truck keys, and quickly climbed up on the dented hood of his volvo. On the roof of his car, I happily and vengefully keyed the word "ASS" in capital letters.

Then, when I was done, I quickly got the hell out of there. My trusty sidekick, the sledgehammer, in hand. I wasted no time getting into my truck, starting it, and as quickly as I could without it stalling on me, pushed it as fast as it would go. Just as I disappeared down the driveway around the first set of trees, I looked into my rear view mirror and couldn't stop the satisfied smirk from taking over my face as I saw the Cullen's rushing out to the garage.

"Let that be a lesson to them," I laughed out loud to myself. "They may be vampires. And, I may be a human. But, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

* * *

There you have it! Hehe! That was fun to write! What do you think so far? Do you want to read more? Let me know, please!


	3. I'm A Felon, And It Feels So Good

_**Oh my! Wow! The attention this got is unbelievable! I'm glad you all took so well to it! Well, here's the next installment of There's Nothing Better Than Revenge.**_

_**This was originally longer, but I was having trouble writing the second part, and I really wanted to post something new for you all. Therefore, I split the chapter in half and am giving you the first half of it. The second half will become it's own chapter and I'll hopefully have it done by the end of the week or beginning of next!**_

_**Warning: A few curse words and thoughts of getting away with a crime. Hehe. Don't read if you don't like.**_

_**So, it seems that in my haste to post, I forgot to put a disclaimer in last chapter. Oops.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only sort of own the plot. Also, I don't own any of the lyrics I mention of Kelly Clarkson's song, "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm A Felon, And It Feels So Good**

As I was driving down the road as fast as my truck would take me trying to beat the Cullen's, who for all I knew were after me now, I couldn't help but feel completely empowered. I know most people in my position would be afraid of the consequences of their actions, but apparently I wasn't most people. 'Cause I wasn't feeling guilty at all. I was however, feeling pretty damn satisfied.

I was driving full speed down the road on my way to the treaty line with Kelly Clarkson's "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" blaring from the speakers, on repeat. I always knew there was I reason I bought the cd when it first came out. And, I was singing along to it like it was no one's business. Yeah, so what, I knew I couldn't sing worth a damn. But, I didn't care. I was free now. Finally free.

And, as Kelly sang and I sang along to...

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger._

_Just me, myself and I."_

Damn right! I was finally free now. Free to be a much stronger version of me, myself, and I. No one would ever have such a power over me, as apparently Edward had, ever again. I refused to sit back and allow it any longer. Not from just Edward, but from anyone in general, which is why I knew Jacob was the only one I wanted.

_"They told you I was moving on, over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You tried to break me, but you see,"_

This would be me very soon. I was moving on with Jacob. With my natural path. Even in the world of monsters and magic as it turns out...he was still my natural path. He was my sun. My Jacob. My true other half. With him I could be myself without being pushed to be anything more or anything less. Jacob had always, and always would, love me for me. Not for who he wanted me to be, or thought I should be.

'Cause unlike, Edward, Jacob just wanted me to be me. And, I would take any and every chance I got to throw it and rub it in Edward's face. He most definitely deserved it. All this time he had been screwing with my mind, making me think I loved him and that he loved me. I was just too blind to see it. But, not anymore.

I drove a little more as I finished listening to the song for probably the 20th time. Then, in an instant, I felt more weight lift off of my shoulders. I didn't even have to really look around my surroundings to realize that I had just passed over the treaty line. I was even freer now. There was no way, or even the slightest possibility that Edward or any of the other Cullen's could get to me anytime soon.

I smiled brightly and sighed a sigh of relief.

Then, the song ended and I heard a voice call my name loudly. I quickly turned off the radio and slammed on the breaks. When the truck came to a complete stop, I put it in park, and rolled down my window. Curiously, I looked around, but didn't see anyone. I turned my head to look out the opposite window, and saw nothing still. But, when I turned back to my own window, I practically jumped out of my skin.

"Holy crow!" I exclaimed instinctively placing a hand over my now violently beating heart. "Darn it, Paul! Was scaring the fuck out of me really necessary?" I asked, letting my momentary bit of fear and anger control my words.

Paul smirked, and shrugged his shoulders. "My bad," he said and his less than enthusiastic tone didn't get passed me.

"What is it, Paul?" I questioned when my heart finally calmed down to normal.

"Shouldn't you be off planning your wedding to the leech?" he asked with his usual intense tone towards me not even the slightest bit hidden.

Alright, I deserved that. But, things weren't like that anymore. I had to set him and the situation straight right now, which wasn't that hard to do considering that I suddenly felt some of the anger return as I thought of Edward and the wedding...how it was all fake. How it had all been a big freaking lie.

I looked Paul straight in the eye as I said what I said next, "You can drop the "hatred of me" act, Paul. There isn't going to be a wedding. I've chosen Jake. And, the pack, which includes you, even if you can be a huge ass at times," I smirked as a small smirk of his own quickly found it's way on to his face.

"It's about damn time, Bella," he said, his intense tone from earlier gone without a trace, replaced by a lighter, more neutral, tone. "Wait, how do I know this is for real this time?"

I couldn't help, but laugh at his choice of words. "Nice choice of words there, Paul. Anyone else hearing you say that would think you were the other choice and that I was choosing you, not Jacob."

Paul gave me a surprised look before he asked, "Are you sure you're Bella?"

I smirked and nodded, "Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your life suddenly doesn't revolve around the leeches anymore."

I sighed and shook my head. "Yeah, well, honestly it never did. Turns out it was all a lie."

"A lie?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll explain it later," I told him. Then, I proceeded to inform him, "And, the Bella you're seeing now is the Bella that's hell bent on revenge."

Paul smirked at the last part. "I can tell that whatever happened is going to be fun to hear about."

I nodded. "I'm sure you'll be very proud of me when you find out what happened and what I did."

Paul chose that moment to look past me and to the seat next to me. "Does whatever you did have something to do with that sledgehammer?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yep," I answered popping the "P."

"I'm already liking this new Bella," Paul confessed.

"Me, too," I agreed. "Now, if you'll excuse me...I have to go tell my dad the good news," I said with a smile.

He nodded his head. "Welcome to the pack, Bella."

I smiled brightly at him saying that. "Thanks, Paul," I replied sincerely before driving off as he turned and went back into the woods.

Once again, I turned up the radio and replayed Stronger, over and over again, the rest of the way to Jacob's house.

**~TNBTR~**

When I arrived at the Black's house, I wasn't completely surprised to find Charlie's cruiser parked in the driveway. He had mentioned the day before that he'd probably go watch the game with Billy today. I pulled up beside the car and parked, not wanting to block him in just in case he left before I did. Which was more than likely going to end up being the case.

Instead of going to the garage where I was sure Jacob would be, I made my way to the house first. I wanted to tell Charlie the good news, so that he could take one heavy load off of his mind. I always knew he was against me and Edward, all together, but especially getting married so young. He hadn't been too terribly happy when he'd found out. So, I was sure that finding out that there was no longer going to be a wedding would make him extremely happy and relieved.

"Billy! Charlie!" I called out letting my presence be known, if the truck hadn't already given it away, as I entered the house closing the door behind me.

"In the living room!" I heard Billy reply.

I smiled brightly as I made my way to the living room. I surprised them both by hugging them each as my greeting. Usually, I wasn't much of a hugger or affectionate person, but the new me was working on being as different from the old me as possible. And, shocking people with hugs was a good way to start.

"Umm..." both Billy and Charlie were looking at me like I was a ghost that they'd just seen.

I knew what they were trying to get out even without them saying anything.

"It's a rare sunny day. I felt like being rare with it," I said as an excuse.

"Okay," Charlie said still not sure what to think about my unusual affection showing.

Billy, however, looked at me with a look that said he knew what my affection was about. Well, he knew who caused it. He just didn't know what exactly happened to cause it. He'd find out one day. Just not anytime soon. I'll keep my dirty laundry between the pack and myself. After all, I knew that by telling them, I'd not only fit in better, but that it would also stay between the pack and I. They wouldn't dare tell my dirty secret to anyone outside of the pack.

"So, what brings you here, Bella?" Billy asked breaking the silence between us.

"Yeah, didn't you say yesterday that you and Alice were going to be going over wedding places all day today?" Charlie questioned, raising a curious eyebrow at me.

I frowned at hearing her name, but quickly covered with a small, fake smile. "Yeah, about that. That's actually why I'm here," I said as I sat on the arm of the couch.

"What do you mean?" Charlie and Billy both asked the sudden looks of hope in both of their eyes didn't go unnoticed by me.

"I'm calling off the wedding," I told them with a smile, knowing that if I was happy about it neither of them would ask questions.

Charlie blinked a few times trying to process what I just said.

Billy, on the other hand, smiled like the rabbit would in the Trix commercials when he got the bowl of cereal just before the kids took it away from him.

"You are?" Charlie finally asked when his initial shock wore off.

"Yep, and it's my decision, so no need to worry about zombie Bella returning," I assured him knowing that he was recalling the last time in his mind.

Charlie sighed a sigh of relief. "Good."

I smiled at him and looked at Billy, who was staying silent, but was still smiling like crazy.

He saw me looking at smiled more, which contagiously made me smile more as well.

The three of us sat there in silence for a minute or two before it became awkward and I stood up getting ready to go see Jacob and tell him the good news as well.

But, I stopped in my tracks when a question came to mind and refused to leave me be until I asked it.

"Oh, and quick question dad," I said, turning back around to face him, not being able to keep myself from asking it.

"Yeah?"

Okay, how was I going to go about this? Umm...bandaid effect. Just go for it.

"Alright, well, let's say hypothetically someone demolishes a car with a sledgehammer...would that be a felony or a misdemeanor?" I asked, not thinking, just asking quickly like ripping a band aid off.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and answered along with a question of his own, "A felony. Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders and waved it off. "No reason. Just curious," I said trying to sound and look as innocent as possible.

Charlie in a warning tone said my name doubtfully.

My first instinct, and the one I went with, was to laugh it off. "I was asking it hypothetically," I assuringly lied to him.

Doubtfull, again. "Bella..."

In a mock tone, I said, "Dad..."

More silence.

"So, where's Jake" I said quickly changing the subject from my new felon self before I caved and admitted to Charlie what I had done. "I should tell him the good news, too."

Billy spoke up now and answered, "He's out in the garage with Embry and Quil."

"Alright, cool," I smiled quickly backing out of the living room and turning and bolting for the door once I was out of sight of them.

As I was leaving I could hear a confused Charlie ask Billy, "Is it just me or is something suddenly different about her?"

"No, it's not just you," Billy replied.

I bit my tongue to keep from laughing and headed out to the garage to tell Jacob.

* * *

Another chapter down! Jacob will be in next chapter and Bella will be telling him some very good news! As well as admitting just how bad she really is now! Hehe!

So, what'd you think of the chapter? Review and let me know what you're thinking. Please and thank you!


	4. Miss Not So Very Innocent Bella

_**You guys are awesome! Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**_

_**This turned out shorter than the others, but I'm happy with it. **__**So, without further ado, here's the second part of the last chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only sort of own the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Miss Not So Very Innocent Bella**

I made my way to the garage, still on a high after the days earlier events, and walked in to find Jacob, Quil, and Embry there goofing off, as always, under the hood of the Rabbit. Boys will be boys, of course. So really what else did I expect to find?

I waited at least 30 seconds before clearing my throat and letting my presence known.

As soon as they heard me clear my throat, they stuck their heads around the side of the hood. I swear it was one of the funniest things I saw. I had an instant flashback to that one episode of Friends where Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey were in Monica's room eavesdropping on Rachel and Ross' break up fight and them trying to look through the window over the door to see what was going on.

It was a weird flashback, but to me it made sense.

I guess you'd have to be me to understand.

There was a moment of silence and three looks of shock at seeing me standing there in a happy mood before Jacob walked around the front of the car and made his way over to me.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" he asked trying to figure out why I was here after the last time I was here didn't leave us on such a good note.

I ignored his question. "What no Bells?" I asked with a pout.

Jacob gave me a slight glare and spoke in what sounded like a small warning, "Bella..."

Alright, so he wasn't in the mood to joke just yet. So, I should make him in the joking mood. And, I know just how to do it.

I held my hands up in mock surrender. "Relax, Jake," I chuckled at him. "I come bearing good news," I assured him.

Jacob looked at me doubtfully, not that I blamed him. "And, what's that?"

"Well, a couple things actually," I corrected myself. "First off, I'm leaving Edward," I started bluntly.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something.

I held up a hand. "Wait, there's more. A better more, too," I said with a big smile. "Secondly, it's you," I told him, waiting a second to let the information sink into his mind. "It's always been you. And, it'll always be you," I continued and paused. "Well, I mean if you'll have me," I finished with.

I could practically hear the gears turning in Jacob's head as he processed what I had just said. "What? Bella...?"

I had a hint of a feeling that he was afraid that I was playing a cruel joke on him. And, I couldn't have that.

"I can't explain it now. It's a lot to take in. I'll tell you later sometime," I said with promise in my tone. I glanced behind Jacob at Embry and Quil who were both looking just as confused and shocked as Jacob right now. I looked back at Jacob and said, "When we're alone." Then, I looked at Embry and Quil again. "No offense," I told them with a small smile.

They both shook their heads and said in unison, "None taken."

Well, that's a relief.

Jacob chose then to glance down. When he looked back up at me, he was frowning.

It was my turn to be confused. I thought he'd be happy about what I just told him. Surely, I hadn't been wrong. Had I? I opened my mouth to ask him why the frown, but he beat me to it.

"If it's really over, why are you still wearing the ring?" he asked me his frown growing.

I looked down at my hand and sure enough my old engagement ring was still on my ring finger. Oops. I had completely forgotten all about the ring. "Oh, um...in my revenge haze I wasn't even thinking about the ring," I answered with a mischievous smile on my face that I couldn't hide even if I tried to.

Jacob raised an eyebrow in a curious manner. "Your revenge haze?" he questioned crossing his arms across his shirtless chest.

For a moment, I got distracted by his naked chest. Judging by how I was seeing him in the perverted light that I was seeing him in at this moment, it would seem as if the compulsion I was under also hid my true desires from me. But, not anymore. And, now here I am ogling Jacob like I was a horny teenager. Oh, wait...I am.

Jacob cleared his throat and I quickly looked up to see him smirking at me with an amused and knowing smile on his face and look in his eyes.

Caught red handed.

But, I was shocked to find I wasn't as embarrassed as I thought I'd be. Instead, I just shrugged nonchalantly like me ogling him was no big deal.

"Now that you're back to reality...what did you mean by revenge haze?" he asked.

And, cue slightly nervous laughter.

"Bella, what did you do?" he asked accusatory reading right through me thanks to my nervous laughing.

I suddenly froze up a bit and avoided eye contact by looking intently at his bare feet. "Nothing."

"Bells..."

Aw, damn.

And, that does it. At the sound of him using my nickname I don't know why, but I caved and sighed before confessing, "Alright, well, I might've...umm...well, uh..." Come on Bella spit it out. "I can honestly say that because of what I did..." I paused again. Why was this so hard to admit? It was just Jacob...and Embry and Quil here. They'd all three probably pat me on the back and say good for you. So, why was I afraid to say it? Oh, screw it. Just rip off the band aid and say it! "If I got caught, which I'm sure I won't...I'd be a felon in all 50 states," I finished still looking at the ground, but smiling proudly to myself.

Just as I thought it would, laughter suddenly erupted in the garage.

"Oh, this I definitely have to hear," Embry laughed.

"Innocent Bella Swan...a felon? Yeah, right," Quil chuckled doubtfully.

I suddenly felt offended and feeling in need of proving myself I exclaimed defensively. "No, really."

"What'd you do, then?" they both asked me.

I couldn't refrain from laughing as I turned around to leave the garage.

"Where are you going?" I heard all three of them ask.

I waved my hand back at them in a brush off manner. "Give me a second. I'll be back," I called back heading to my truck to get Sledgey. I returned moments later with Sledgey in hand. I held him up for them to see and smiled as I proudly said, "Meet my new friend."

All three of them now had their jaws on the ground and looks of disbelief on their faces.

"You can't be serious."

I'm not sure who said it because I was too busy laughing and staring happily at Sledgey.

I slowly got my laughter to die down and grinned a satisfied grin. "We had so much fun demolishing very expensive cars together earlier."

"You didn't?!" Embry asked, eyes still wide.

I nodded and grinned even more. "We did," I confirmed.

"Well, damn. I didn't know you had it in you," Quil smirked proudly at me.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Neither did I. But, as it turns out I do."

"I think I can get use to this new side of you, Bells," Jacob finally spoke walking over to me.

"Join the club," I laughed before I was happily and willingly dragged into one of Jacob's tight bear hug and spins that I had missed so very much as of late.

**~TNBTR~**

Probably an hour or so later, Charlie came to the garage to tell me that he had been called in to work and was leaving. I hadn't been expecting him to come to the garage so I was still tightly holding on to Sledgey. When I realized it, I quickly shot up and hid it behind my back.

"Bella, why are you carrying around a sledgehammer?" Charlie asked causing my throat to go dry.

Oh shoot! How was I going to get out of this one?

Lucky for me something caused Charlie to turn away for a moment.

I took that moment to quickly stick the sledgehammer into the back of my jeans so that it was out of sight before he turns back around.

"What sledgehammer?" I asked playing the role of the clueless daughter. "I don't see any sledgehammer," I said standing with my hands in front of me with an innocent smile on my face.

Charlie looked around to see where it could be, but saw it no where on the ground. "I could've sworn..." he started, but cut himself off.

I laughed playing it off with a shrug of my shoulders. "You let your cop self take over so much these days," I said offering him an excuse to take. "Always seeing weapon-ish things that aren't there."

Charlie looked doubtful but shook his head and let it go. Well, for now at least, until he sees it again. Which, seeing as if Sledgey is mine and all...it's bound to happen again sooner or later.

Charlie nodded his head at me before turning to leave.

I heard muffled laughter behind me and rolled my eyes, turning back around and laughing.

"Shut up! That was not that funny!" I scolded all three of them.

"We never said anything," they all spoke defensively.

"You didn't need to. Your laughter gave it away."

And, then for whatever reason I couldn't but join in on their laughter.

* * *

Another chapter down! I'm really loving this story! It's awesome and never gets boring to write! Review and let me know what you're thinking. Please and thank you!


	5. It's You and Me, Forever and Always

_**Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! I'm so thrilled that everyone loves this as much as you all seem to!**_

_**So, as you'll be able to tell with this chapter, each chapter will vary in length. Some will be long. Others will be shorter. It'll all depend on what all needs to be said in every chapter and how long it takes to say everything that needs to be said. None-the-less, I will do my best to make sure that no matter the length, every chapter will be interesting and not boring! Hopefully, I'll manage to do just that. Fingers crossed!**_

_**This chapter focuses on Jacob and Bella. **__**Revenge will come back into play next chapter, I promise. **__**But, for now, I surely hope you'll enjoy what I have in store for Jacob and Bella!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only sort of own the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 4: It's You and Me, Forever and Always**

An hour or so later, Embry and Quil left leaving Jacob and I alone.

"Let's go for a walk," Jacob said, holding out his hand to me.

"Okay," I replied, taking his hand and letting him pull me off of the crate I was sitting on.

We walked, hand in hand, together down to the beach. It was a quiet, peaceful walk. Way too quiet for my liking. The peaceful I could handle. But, the quiet made me antsy. I wasn't sure what Jacob was thinking and it was kind of scaring me.

Finally, we stopped in front of _our _drift log. Our drift log that was the setting for a lot of our most important talks in the past. And, I had a feeling whatever we were to talk about now would be no different either. I was ready for whatever it was, though.

After a few more moments of silence, Jacob sat down, signaling for me to sit down as well.

Once I did just that, Jacob turned his head to look at me and spoke up.

"Back there in the garage, you said that you were leaving the leech..." he paused to see if I'd glare at and correct him.

But, I didn't.

Quite frankly, I never would ever again.

'Cause I finally saw Edward and the Cullen's as he and the pack did...no good, leeches who ruin the lives of humans.

When I didn't say anything he continued, "And, that you want to be with me if I'll have you."

I nodded my head. "I did," I confirmed.

He shook his head. "Alright, then," he sighed, running a hand through his short, cropped hair. "So, tell me...is this for real or are you just messing with me?" he asked, which I didn't take offense over, like the old me would have, because I knew what I had put him through lately, whether I meant to or not. "Because I don't know if I could take it if this is just some game and you're gonna take it back later and..." Jacob trailed off, going on and on about anything and everything, and I knew it was pointless to try to get a word in while he was still going on and on with no end in sight.

So, in order to shut him up, I did the first thing that came to mind. I quickly leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Of course, that had the desired effect because he was quiet and he had also frozen in place.

"I told you before, Jacob. It's you. It's always been you. It will always be you," I smiled when I pulled away. "Believe me now?"

He nodded. "Definitely."

"Good."

"What changed your mind?" he asked, curiously.

And, out comes the truth.

"Well...umm..."

Deep breaths, Bella.

How should I put this?

"Was whatever it is the reason why you went bat shit crazy earlier today and took a sledgehammer to all of their vehicles?" he asked with grin, momentarily taking my mind off how to tell him the truth.

I laughed and nodded my head. "Yes, it is." I didn't even try to deny it.

I was probably a lot more proud of myself than someone that had just committed a felony should be. But, then again, I knew I'd forever get away with it, so I guess in a way, I was just fine in feeling proud of myself. Besides, they totally deserved it. That's how I would justify my actions for the rest of my life.

"Oh, well then this I definitely have to hear."

And, cue the return of my nervousness.

"If only you knew," I whispered, even though I knew he could hear me loud and clear.

"Well, then tell me so that I can know."

I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

Alright, well, here goes nothing.

"He was compelling me the whole entire time," I admitted, watching Jacob intently for his reaction. "Ever since we returned from Volterra."

"Compelling you?"

I nodded. "I guess it's like the vampire equivalent to humans brainwashing other humans," I shrugged my shoulders, trying to explain it as best I could. "Just without all the trouble brainwashing comes with. Compelling is like a supernatural power type thing."

"What exactly was he compelling you for?" he asked, seeming to know that there was more to it than what I was telling him so far.

"He knew when I went to save him in Volterra that my heart no longer belonged to him completely," I said quietly. "Apparently, he didn't like that very much."

Jacob reached over and grabbed my hand, gripping it tightly.

"You loved me even when you acted like it was always him?" It was more of a comment than a question, just with an underlying need for reassurance in his tone as he said it.

I nodded my head, guiltily. "I did."

His grip on my hand tightened. "Why didn't you tell me and stay instead of going to save him, then?"

"I wanted to, but I was scared to," I confessed. "And, not only that, but there was something else that was keeping me from staying," I said as the feeling of betrayal suddenly washed over me again. "It was like I was being pulled away from you and forced to go save him by a greater force than I can even describe."

"What was keeping you from staying?" he asked, curiously and confused.

Oh, how I wish he hadn't asked me that.

I looked down at the wet sand, tracing different patterns in it with the tip of my shoes, as I answered, putting my theory out there without holding anything back from him. If he wanted the truth, then I'd give him the truth. No matter what the consequences would be.

"I think that maybe Alice was compelling me to go with her because she had seen in one of her visions that I was wanting to stay and that I was more than likely going to stay if I had freewill over it."

No lie, I swear I could suddenly feel the log start to shake.

My eyes widened and I looked at Jacob. "Jake," I said, reaching forward to place a hand on his arm.

Oh, yes. It was definitely him.

"Calm down, Jake. It's fine now. I broke it," I assured him.

He continued shaking, and moved to stand up.

But, before he could, I grabbed his arm, surprisingly forcing him back down, and probably not my wisest decision, but I did it anyways...I climbed onto his lap, positioning myself so that I was straddling him. "I'm here with you now," I said, cupping his face in my hands, forcing him to look up at me. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jacob looked up, his shaking having ceased completely, and leaned forward so that our foreheads touched.

Our eyes met in an intense stare and suddenly many things happened all at once.

Time stood still.

My breath caught in my throat.

No one else existed, but me and Jacob.

He was all I could hear, see, smell, taste, feel.

I suddenly felt...I felt complete.

I could see it in his eyes that he felt the same way about me.

What felt like an eternity passed by before reality once again washed over me.

"Did we..." I started to ask, breathing heavy. "Did you..." I couldn't get the question out.

But, I didn't have to get the whole question out because he knew exactly what I was asking.

"Yes, we...I did," he confirmed my suspicions.

"Oh, Jake," I breathed out, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Bells," he breathed back.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by emotions.

"Oh, Jake! I love you!" I exclaimed. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" I smiled through my tears as I kissed him with everything I had in me.

"I love you, too, Bells," he replied kissing me back with just as much love and passion.

We stayed in the same position, kissing and enjoying the feeling of finally being imprinted for life, for God only knows how long.

It wasn't until a clap of thunder caught me off guard, and damn near made me jump out of my skin, that our moment was ruined.

Jacob was trying his best to hide his laughter, but in the end couldn't contain it.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Oh, that's so hilarious," I said sarcastically, climbing off of him.

"It was just thunder," he chuckled.

"Yeah, so? It caught me off guard," I replied defensively.

Wait a second. Speaking of thunder...my mind instantly went back into revenge planning and thinking mode.

"So, what are your thoughts on breaking up a baseball game?" I asked, looking down at Jacob who was still sitting down on the log.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I've got nothing better to do."

I backed up so that he could stand up.

"Do you think that pack would help, too?" I asked, quickly realizing how stupid my question was as soon as I asked it.

Jacob gave me a weird look.

"Yeah, I heard it," I laughed.

"I was about to say," Jacob laughed along with me. "Do you not know us at all?"

"Apparently not as much as I thought I did," I joked.

"I'd say so."

I grinned mischievously. "Phase and get the pack to meet us at the treaty line."

Jacob looked at me curiously.

"Chop! Chop!" I urged, clapping my hands together. "We've got a game to crash!" I exclaimed, already imagining the look on Edward's face when he saw me with Jacob.

And, even more, I couldn't wait for the look on his face when he realized that Jacob and I were now imprinted.

Suck on that apple, Edward Cullen!

* * *

Another chapter down! I'm really loving this story! It's awesome and never gets boring to write!

Review and let me know what you're thinking. Please and thank you!


	6. A Pack Full Of Revenge Is Always Better

_**Thanks for all of your continued support!**_

_**This chapter is the longest one yet for this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only sort of own the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Pack Full of Revenge Is Always Better**

"NOOOOOOO!" I squealed, kicking and screaming, knowing that it wasn't hurting him what so ever, but doing it anyways.

"Keep still," he told me, tightening his grip on me just slightly.

I flailed around even more. "No, Jake! No! I really don't want to!"

Jacob just laughed and continued to walk forward toward the ocean completely un-phased by my protests.

"It's gonna be way too cold!" I whined, putting on my best puppy dog face.

"That's what you have me for," he winked at me, still refusing to let me go and stop what he was intent on doing.

I slapped him on the shoulder and huffed, which only made him laugh some more.

I don't remember what exactly it was that lead up to us being in our current situation. All I knew was that it started off with us waiting for the pack to arrive. Also, I knew that if I didn't do something...and fast. I'd be drenched and freezing in less than a minute. I didn't want to be wet and cold. We didn't have time for this. We had a baseball game to go to and crash once the pack arrived.

Thinking fast, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his in a mind-numbing kiss that he certainly hadn't been expecting. In an instant, his grip on me loosened and I squirmed out of his arms, grinning triumphantly. I pulled away, turned, and took off running.

Yes, I did it! I saved myself from getting soaked. Go me!

"I am so going to get you for that!" I heard Jacob call after me.

"Bring it on!" I challenged back, knowing that I was playing with extremely huge flames.

But, I quickly found my saving grace when I spotted the pack, minus Sam, who probably chose to skip the shenanigans that were sure to happen tonight and stay home with Emily, Leah, who was more than likely off doing her own thing like she'd been doing quite a bit recently, and Jared who always preferred to be around Kim nine times out of ten and probably was at the current moment in time.

I quickly ran behind them and used them as my own personal shield, completely ignoring their laughter from finding all of this so hilarious. I sort of did, too. So, I guess it's good that they were laughing with as opposed to at me. That always made it better, didn't it?

"Really, Bells?" Jacob asked, laughing, his voice getting closer. "Like they're going to be able to do anything."

"It's worth a shot," I said, standing on my tip toes to try and look over their shoulders, which didn't really work out.

So, I ended up having to push my way in between them, instead.

In a way, it made me believe that I was slightly safer. Even though, I already knew that they'd move away from in an instant if Jacob wanted them, too. Yeah, just my luck. I don't know what was worse. The fact that I knew what I was getting myself into now that I was essentially apart of the pack, in a way. Or the fact that I knew what I was getting myself into and I had no intentions of running for the hills. Probably more so the latter, but that's what I get, right?

"So, you called us all here?" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Uh-huh," I answered, ever so slowly making my way forward, keeping my distance from and my eyes on Jacob the whole time.

I moved myself so that I was half facing Jacob, and half facing the pack.

I would be so ready for him if he came at me. He would not get me. I was sure that he wouldn't. Well, okay, that's kind of a lie. The truth was that I made myself pretend to be sure that I actually stood a chance if he really did come at me again. But, it was just enough to almost make me believe that I really did. I guess what they say about mind over matter is true. Not sure how much good that really did, though.

Keeping my eyes on Jacob, I gave the rest of the pack the low down on what I found out everything being a lie. Then, I went about explaining that destroying the Cullen's vehicles didn't satisfy my need for revenge as much as it seemed to have at first. I wanted more revenge for everything they did to me. Oh, and, I wanted the pack to help because in a way they were affected by what Edward and the Cullen's did, too.

Of course, when Paul found out the reason for why he saw Sledgey in my truck earlier, he had a field day with it. Almost more so than Jacob, Embry, and Quil did. He even praised me, which was yet another shock to me. But, apparently, he really wasn't that bad after all. I mean, as long as I was no longer a leech lover. As for Seth, I wasn't so sure, but I swear I saw the slightest hint of fear in his eyes when I told the tale of me and Sledgey.

He should know me well enough now that as long as he doesn't piss me off, I am a very nice, angelic person to be around.

After all the explaining was out of the way, I asked the one question that would get the ball, no pun intended, rolling for the evening.

"So, who's up for crashing a baseball game?" I asked, laughing in a way that sort of reminded me of Austin Powers, and sounded a lot like thunder.

No, wait. That probably was the thunder.

**~TNBTR~**

The answer turned out to be all of them. Not that I didn't already know it would be. If it meant screwing with the Cullen's without starting an actual war, then they were all for it. Even though, I could tell just by watching all of them that they so badly wished they could start an actual war. But, they wouldn't do that because of the risks. So, crashing their beloved baseball game would just have to be enough for now.

And, that was exactly what we were planning on making it...

Enough to satisfy our current needs for revenge.

"So, how are we going to get there?" I asked, not having thought that part through earlier.

They all shared a silent conversation before turning and smirking at me. Then, without a word, Jacob turned and ran into the forest. If I wasn't confused and slightly afraid before, then I definitely was now. What exactly were they planning? Did I even want to know? Maybe, maybe not.

But, of course I couldn't refrain from asking the one question that was currently front and center in my mind.

"Will I live through this?" I asked, taking in their expressions that were very confusing and slightly menacing in a way.

"As long as you hang on tight."

What the hell was that suppose to mean?

As if on cue, Jacob returned then from the forest in wolf form.

"Oh, great!" I exclaimed, wide eyed.

Really? Clumsy Bella on wolf back?

I could barely ride a horse with a saddle when I was younger and Renee took me to that carnival that had pony rides when I was like seven. How could I ride a wolf? A wolf who was way bigger than a pony. My legs wouldn't even get around him in the slightest. One wrong move and I'd slide right off.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" I asked, backing away slightly instead of moving forward. "I mean, me of all people..." I trailed off. "This just isn't going to work."

I shook my head and backed away even more.

But, I didn't get far before I was picked up, kicking and screaming as I had earlier, but of course, whichever one was holding me was simply unphased by every single blow.

I had so not signed up for this. I wouldn't even make it to the field at this rate. Talk about unlucky and nervous.

"There," Paul said as he placed me on Jacob's wolf.

Knowing that I would try to slide off of him the first chance I got, Jacob quickly stood up to his full wolf height.

I squealed as I grabbed a hand full of hair and held on for dear life.

"I hate you all!" I exclaimed, burying my face in Jacob's fur.

I was met with tandem laughs.

Assholes!

"_Just don't look down, Bella,_" I told myself in my head. "_You'll only fall if you look down. That's always how it happens, right? So, just keep your head buried._"

Oh, boy! This was going to be a long ride.

**~TNBTR~**

And, a long ride it was.

I was so relieved the moment I was able to slide down off of him. I was so relieved that I even kissed the ground like you'd see from a character in a movie who's just seen the outside for the first time in years.

"A little dramatic, don't you think?" Quil teased me the second he was phased back.

I turned and glared at him.

"Definitely dramatic," Embry joined in.

"Oh, leave her be, you two," Seth said, phasing back.

"You're not in the clear either," I turned, pointing accusingly at him, as well as thanking God that he had quickly put his shorts on before I turned.

"What did I do?" he asked, backing up with his hands up in surrender.

"Exactly," I answered.

The entire time this was going on Paul was laughing.

I glared even more so at him. "You put me up there!"

He shrugged. "Someone had to do it."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't like you all right now," I declared turning and stomping the rest of the way to the Cullen's baseball field with them following me very closely.

"Bells!" Jacob called after me.

"Even you!" I called back.

Tandem responses followed.

Quil; "Oops."

Embry; "Whoops."

Jacob; "Aw, damn."

Paul; "She'll get over it."

Seth; "I sure hope so.

As much as I hated to prove Paul right, by time we made it into the clearing, I had gotten over it.

I mean, after all, despite my fear of falling throughout the ride, it was pretty fun and enjoyable.

**~TNBTR~**

From the moment we arrived in the field, successfully crashing the baseball game, it was pretty obvious just who, on the Cullen's side, was really in control of the family. It was quite sad to be honest. I had actually liked them all up until this morning. Except, instead of hating them right now, all I did was feel sorry for them. 'Cause like I said, it was obvious who was really in control, at this point. And, it surely wasn't the mother and father figure of the family.

So very sad. I almost felt bad for what I did to all of them earlier. But, that didn't last very long when I thought about how all of them together could have stopped Edward at anytime. With that thought, no one in the Cullen family deserved my pity. They lost that when none of them tried to save me from Edward's, all along, extremely evil life ruining plan. How dare they all, who "treated" me like "family", screw me over like that? Were they really that selfish, after all?

My thoughts were interrupted by the voice that had once consumed my every thought. But, no more. Now that voice only made me feel like I could vomit or take a sledge hammer to him. Not that it would do any damage since he was practically made of stone. But, it sure as hell would make me feel so much better about everything. Even if for a while. That while would be just enough for me.

"What are you mutts doing here?" Edward hissed out his question followed by a growl.

I rolled my eyes. Apparently, he was ignoring me, because he had looked right past me, who had come into view first.

"There's a storm coming and I remembered that you all play baseball at this time," I answered him, forcing him to actually have to acknowledge me. I figured you could use some opponents other than yourself," I said, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly.

"So, you come here?" he snarled. "Couldn't you have gone somewhere else?"

I smirked at him. "Now what would be the fun in doing that?"

"What has brought all of this on?" Edward asked, looking straight at me, playing the innocent "I don't know what's going on here," card.

"You know exactly what brought this on," I hissed at him.

Edward opened his mouth to reply, but before he could someone else beat him to it.

"Are we here to fight? Or are we here to play?"

Let the true revenge commence.

I turned away from Edward towards Jacob. "I'll just stand on the sidelines and be like the cheerleader."

Jacob rolled his eyes and chuckled, making his way towards me. "You mean the silent cheerleader."

"Exactly," I nodded smiling. "You know me so well," I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Jacob leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. "Yes, I sure do," he agreed.

We both smiled against each others lips as we heard Edward growl.

I pulled away and turned to look at him. With a mischievous grin, I asked him, "Did you not get the break up memo from your car this morning?"

"What would possibly make you act in such an ungrateful way?" he spat at me.

I chuckled darkly, and pulled a compact out my pocket, that I just so happened to have, and I threw it at him.

He caught it easily and opened it.

Just in time, I burst out laughing, "Why don't you look in the mirror?"

Jacob joined me in my laughter. "Now that one I didn't see coming."

Edward angrily snapped it closed and threw it on the ground. "This is not over."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I told him, honestly.

"Ooo, feisty Bella," Jacob smirked at me, leaning back closer to me. "Kind of a turn on."

"Now, now, Jake," I said, licking my lips. "You've got to save some of that stamina for later," I teased with a seductive twinkle in my eyes.

Jacob grinned back at me. "Oh, of course."

Edward growled at us for the second time already.

Not surprisingly, it only urged us to amp up our flirting.

**~TNBTR~**

Needless to really say, the rest of the evening went as planned.

The pack kept the other Cullen's occupied so that Jacob and I didn't have to deal with any of them.

Oh, right. Yeah, of course, I can't forget the best part of all.

I was all over Jacob. Jacob was all over me. And, Edward didn't like it one bit. But, that was the whole point of the pack and I crashing the game, wasn't it?

So, I'll just take that as another win on my part.

That'll teach you, Edward.

Muhahahaha!

Okay, so maybe that's going overboard. But, you know what? Sue me.

I quite like this new, outgoing, crazy Bella.

* * *

There you have it! Not as good as it could have been, but I liked how it turned out. I think I got a little carried away with Jacob and Bella's playfulness in this chapter and it messed up the actual game I had planned out. But, surely, none of you really mind, right?

Also, Bella is so much fun to write in this story. I think she's borderline psycho, though. Oops. My bad. But, she's great in that role, isn't she?!

Review, please, and let me know! I really love reading all of your thoughts!


	7. Casper Apparently Isn't Friendly Anymore

_**As always, thank you for all of your support everyone! **_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only sort of own the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Casper Apparently Isn't Friendly Anymore**

A few days later, after the pack and I had crashed the Cullen's usual before the thunder storm baseball game, I hadn't seen or heard from any of the Cullen's at all. Not that I was complaining because really, I wasn't. But, it did surprise me that they didn't try to talk to me or whatever. I mean, not only had I ruined their baseball game, but earlier that day I had destroyed all of their cars.

How could they honestly not try and retaliate somehow after all that?

Unless, maybe they knew they were all in the wrong and that they deserved what was happening? Pfft. Yeah, right. Now I made my own self laugh. Good one, Bella. Like they'd ever actually completely take the blame for what they all did. If anything they'd all probably point the blame at each other or Edward. Even though, it was kind of true. Still, though, one way or another, they were all to blame for my manipulation. They all knew it.

Suddenly, I was jump started out of my thoughts when my cell phone started ringing. I really needed to turn the ringer volume down. It was so startling when I wasn't expecting a call and it just rang out of the blue. It definitely knows how to get your heart rate up quickly.

Grabbing the phone from its spot on the couch next to me, I frowned at the caller ID. Speak of the devil. I guess, I thought too soon. Pausing the movie that I was in the middle of half watching, half not, I reluctantly answered my phone. Otherwise, it would have just kept ringing and ringing.

"What do you want, ass-face?" I asked as my greeting.

"Is that really how you greet someone?" he said, clearly annoyed by my greeting.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I get the name wrong?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Bella..."

I laughed. "Oh, no. I got it right. Ass-face sounds about right."

"Bella..."

"Just get to the point, ass-face," I hissed, not in the mood for taking the conversation slow.

Ooo...this was kind of fun.

He sighed unnecessarily, and I could just imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hello," I said, getting annoyed very quickly.

As if I really wanted to spend the day on the phone with him.

"Can we meet up somewhere?"

What the hell? Was he serious?

"Umm...how about no."

"Please, Bella," he said in that voice of his that once made me swoon, but now just made me want to gag.

Yeah, a little late for being pleasant, don't you think?

Of course, though, after thinking it through a bit, my curious side answered for me.

"Alright, I'll meet up with you," I told him.

"Great, Bella. We can meet he..."

I cut him off. "But, I pick where."

"Bella..."

"No, Edward! Either I pick the place and time...or we don't meet up."

Edward was silent for a moment before finally relenting. "Fine."

"Alright, great. We'll meet at the park in Port Angeles in about an hour and a half. That way it's broad daylight and people are around," I said, smiling. "That way, you can't go forward with whatever bright ideas you had planned."

Without giving him a chance to say another word, I hung up.

I took my time getting ready. If I was late getting there, then who the hell cared?

After all, patience is a virtue, right? Edward could wait.

And, if not, then oh freaking well!

**~TNBTR~**

Twenty or so minutes later, I was leaving the house. But, I didn't get too far. I was half way to my truck when I heard something in the woods. Being the curious person I was, I stopped and turned in the direction of where the sound came from. I looked just in time to see Paul walking out of the woods, surprisingly dressed in a shirt as well as cut-offs for once.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked knowingly as he walked up to me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and lied quickly, "Out with some friends."

Paul gave me a "yeah, sure," look and shook his head. I" can't let you do that."

"And, why not?" I asked him.

"Because, for starters, I know you're lying," he said.

Yeah, of course, he did.

"Secondly, because it's my turn to watch over you."

That definitely threw me for a loop. "Watch over me?"

Paul nodded his head. "Alpha orders. Jacob filled Sam in on everything and Sam's agreed that we will take turns patrolling and watching over you to make sure the leeches don't try anything."

"Oh, okay, then," I said, understanding why everything went the way it had. "I'm still going, though."

Paul rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, loud enough for me to hear though, "Stubborn."

I smirked at him. "Always have been, always will be."

I thought about how I could get him to let me go when suddenly I got an idea.

"Why not come with me?" I suggested.

Apparently, my suggestion took him by surprise.

"Come with you?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard me correctly the first time.

"Well, you won't let me go alone. And, I'm definitely going one way or another. So, come with me, and you can still watch over me," I paused. "Oh, yeah, and also this way Jacob won't be too worried because you can show him what happens if need be."

He thought it over for a short time before agreeing, "Alright, fine."

"Great. Let's go," I smiled walking past him to the truck.

"Are you bringing Sledgey?" he called after me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Do you not know me at all?" I asked, laughing.

I got in the truck and lifted Sledgey up.

"Sledgey is always in the truck for back up," I said informatively.

**~TNBTR~**

However long later, Paul and I arrived at the park.

I'm pretty sure we arrived later than I had said. But, I really couldn't care less.

I was slightly confused and curious when I saw that only Edward and Alice were there. I had been under the impression that probably the whole family would have been there. But, apparently, I was wrong. Again, though, I couldn't care less. That was just five less people...scratch that...mind-controlling jackass vampires to deal with.

Besides, Edward and Alice were the ones who did the most damage out of all of them. They're the main two to be blamed for bringing out the revenge bitch in me the most. So as long as they were here, as far as I was concerned, I was happy and content.

"It's just you two here?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes," Edward answered. Then, went into explanation mode, "Rosalie and Emmett are still angry about what you did to their vehicles and then crashing the game, so they left town for a little vacation. Jasper didn't come because we all agreed it wouldn't be wise. And, Carlisle and Esme viewed you as there daughter for a while, but now after what you did they're rather hurt and confus..."

I cut him off with a scoff followed by an eye roll.

Next to me, Paul mad a gagging sound, and groaned, "It's getting so sentimental."

"I know, right?" I laughed.

"I would've never in a million years guessed that any vampires would be that sentimental...I guess there's a first time for everything."

Edward growled at him. "Are you done, mutt? This really doesn't concern you."

"See now that is where you're wrong," Paul growled right back, refusing to let Edward get one up on him.

Before Edward could reply, I got in between them, and hissed, "Watch your language, Edward!" I glared at him, and didn't back down. "I will not stand back and let you call my friend names like that!" I told him. "Grow up! I mean, what are you five?!"

Edward backed up and reached into his pocket for something. Once, he had whatever it was he threw it at me and surprisingly I caught it. I looked down at it to see that it was the compact mirror I had thrown at him days ago.

In a laughable turn around, Edward used my own words on me, "Why don't you look in the mirror?"

Smirking, I opened the mirror. "Don't mind if I do," I said, smiling at myself in the mirror. "Hmm...all I see is a girl hell bent on revenge against the family who screwed her over for so long," I spoke, looking over at Paul. "You see it, too, don't you?"

Paul laughed. "Even without the mirror, I see it."

Suddenly, Alice finally decided to join in. "Didn't you get enough revenge when you destroyed our extremely expensive, rare cars?"

I slammed the compact mirror shut and put it into my pocket. "You have no proof it was me."

Alice looked truly angry. It wasn't something I had ever seen before, but it only made me feel more satisfied. It was a great feeling to know that I brought the usual cheerfulness out of her and turned it into anger. I take that as a total compliment.

"Who else could it have been?" she hissed at me.

"I don't know," I shrugged, smirking. "Casper?"

Alice gave me a weird look, which only made me grow more amused. "Isn't he the friendly ghost?"

Oh, right.

"Well, maybe he's rebelling, then," I suggested.

I mean, it's possible. Look at me, for example. Maybe he finally had enough of being the friendly ghost and took a turn for the worst?

"I highly doubt that."

I quickly turned on him. "Who the hell died and made you the expert on Casper?"

Then, I thought for a moment.

"Although, okay, maybe it was his uncles."

"You're being crazy," Edward and Alice both said.

Yeah, because of you two!

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yeah, sure. Call me crazy," I said, shaking my head. "But, you know I could be right," I spoke in a matter-of fact tone. "After all, vampires and shape-shifting wolves exist, so why not Casper and his crazy family, too?!"

Behind me, I could hear Paul's booming laughter as he watched the exchange between us.

"Bella, please..." Edward started, and I knew exactly what was happening.

He was switching the direction of the conversation because he knew he was fighting an already lost battle, and he didn't like it. More than likely, this was where he was going to try and "compel me" some more and get me to become his little puppet once again. Well, I hate to break it to him, but that was never going to happen ever again.

However, that wouldn't stop me from having a little bit of fun.

Edward looked me dead in my eyes, and I pretended to try and turn away, but so called failed.

"Give me the chance to make it up to you," he said, smiling as I slowly moved closer to him.

He totally thought it was actually working.

"I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again," he continued to feed me those awful, pathetic lines that sounded so much like stole poetry.

I kept walking towards him, and the closer I got the bigger his smile got.

He was like putty in my hands.

I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when I yanked the rug, so to speak, out from under him.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Paul asked from behind me.

I didn't answer him. If I did, then Edward would have known right away that I wasn't really under his spell.

"Give me another chance?" Edward said smiling that dazzling, once swoon-worthy smile.

I nodded my head. "Okay."

I could hear Paul scoff behind me, but there wasn't anything I could do about it just yet.

"Thank you," Edward dazzling smiled at me.

You're not welcome, ass-face!

Oh, how badly I wanted to say that to him right now.

I waited until I was right up in Edward's face before smirking and laughing at him. "Epic fail."

Edward frowned and was suddenly confused. "What?"

I lifted my hand and slapped him ignoring the stinging feeling in the palm of my hand. It was so worth it. Since I caught him off guard with the slap his head actually turned to the side. My ego was skyrocketing at this point. Take that, ass-face!

"Damn!" I heard Paul exclaim. "I did not see that one coming!"

"Hmm... well isn't that interesting?" I asked no one in particular. "That didn't even hurt," I half lied, since the pain had already dissipated. "I guess that's what happens when you slap stupid."

Cue uncontrollable laughter from Paul behind me.

"The shield is up now," I glared, suddenly turning flipping my switch from nice to vengeful. "Nice try, though," I mocked him. "**_But. Game. Over."_**

I turned and walked back to where Paul was standing.

Turning back around, I looked at both Edward and Alice who stood there in complete shock.

"By time this is all over, and I'm completely satisfied with my work, you're all gonna wish you had stayed in whatever centuries you were all born in!" I hissed, looking from one of them to the other.

Then, I turned and glared completely at Edward. "Especially you," I spat followed by an angry growl that took everyone by surprise.

But, I didn't really care.

I was already starting to think of what to do next for my revenge.

Without another word, I turned and stalked off with Paul following close behind.

"Damn, girl! This is the best thing that I've had front rows seats to in forever. I really am liking this new side of you," Paul guffawed as we walked back to my truck.

I smiled brightly. "Good, because she's not going anywhere anytime soon!"

* * *

There's the next chapter! Thoughts?

What do you think of Bella and Paul's new found alliance of sorts?

Review, please, and let me know! I really love reading all of your thoughts!


	8. It's About Time the Party Got Started

_**As always, thank you for your support everyone!**_

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only sort of own the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 7: It's About Time the Party Got Started**

As I expected he would be, when Paul and I arrived back at my house, Jacob was sitting on the top step of the porch waiting. The exact second that I parked the truck and turned it off, my door swung open, revealing a less than content Jacob.

"Where have you been?" he asked in a frantic tone. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been. You wouldn't answer your calls," he said, looking past me at Paul. "Couldn't get a hold of you either."

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't get the chance to phase," he replied, nonchalantly as he got out of the truck.

Jacob shook his head and then turned back to me, repeating his question from before. "Meeting with Edward and Alice," I answered bluntly, since he'd find out what happened from Paul later, anyways.

It's just better if I tell him myself. Less chance of too much backlash that way.

Jacob's eyes widened and I could see his jaw tighten, conveying his sudden anger. "What?!"

"You heard me," I told him, motioning for him to back up so that I could get out of the truck. "I met up with Edward and Alice."

Jacob turned to Paul who was coming around the front of the truck. "You were suppose to be watching over her!" he hissed.

"And, he did!" I assured him.

Jacob looked back at me again.

"He went with me, Jake," I told him.

Paul snickered. "Yeah, and you missed it! She totally put them in their place. It was hilarious."

I turned my head and smiled at him. "Thanks! It was nothing really."

"I'll show everyone later," Paul spoke in a promising tone.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Wouldn't expect you to do anything other."

Then, I turned back to Jacob. "Take a chill pill, Jake. Nothing bad happened," I told him, honestly, throwing my arms around his neck. "I'm still in one piece," I joked, leaning forward to press my lips against his.

"Ew! Get a room!" Paul called out, making fake gagging sounds.

"Oh, shut up, Paul!" both Jacob and I pulled away and yelled in tandem.

**~TNBTR~**

The next day, I had no actual plans, so I stayed home and cleaned up the house a bit. I was in thinking mode the entire time, trying to figure out what my next plan of revenge would be. So many possibilities, but I had to keep reminding myself that I was dealing with vampires so some of those possibilities weren't exactly the smartest. Then, I'd end up back at square one.

That is until I remembered something that could totally work in my favor. I suddenly remembered that before everything happened and I found out the truth, Edward had mentioned that the whole family was going to be taking a hunting trip together this weekend. With that in mind, I got the idea for my next act of revenge. And, it was a great one. A great one that I'd have all weekend to act on.

I quickly went about finishing cleaning.

After I was done, I went to the kitchen to call Jessica and ask her to meet me for lunch in Port Angeles. We weren't exactly friends or anything, but in order to make my next act of revenge work out perfectly, I'd need Jessica's help. Well, mainly I'd need the help of her need to gossip and tell everyone everybody else's business to carry out my plan. But, none-the-less, she'd help me out immensely.

Once the initial shock of me calling her wore off, Jessica agreed to meet me for lunch. I had to assure her more than once that she'd actually get something out of the lunch. I wasn't in the clear just yet, so I couldn't actually put my plan out there yet. I'd have to wait until I had a complete vision blocker with me. But, the phone wouldn't reach that far. So, I had to somehow convince her to meet me without ruining my plan by telling her on the phone.

When I was sure that she'd actually show up, I hung up the phone and went to change clothes. Then, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

"Paul!" I called out, knowing that he was the one patrolling around the house again.

After a minute or so, Paul walked out of the woods, wearing cut-offs and carrying a shirt. Apparently, he was being prepared just in case I needed him to go somewhere with me again. Which was a very wise decision on his part.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I need you to come to Port Angeles with me," I answered walking past him to my truck.

"Why?" he asked, following behind me.

"To be my vision block from Alice when I explain my next act of revenge," I explained, getting in the truck and closing the door after rolling the window down.

Paul raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms leaning against the door. "Is that all you need me for?" he asked, teasingly.

I sighed, playing along, and brought out the big guns. "I'll buy you anything you want to eat on the menu at the restaurant we're going to."

Paul smirked. "Alright, deal," he said, pushing off of the door and walking around to the passenger's side.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "You're so easy and predictable."

Paul shrugged as he got into the truck and rubbed circles on his stomach. "A guy's gotta eat."

"Yeah, tell me about it," I laughed, shaking my head. "Put on your shirt."

Paul wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Am I distracting you?"

I ignored him and turned on the truck, backing out of the driveway. "Just put it on."

**~TNBTR~**

An hour or so later, we were at the restaurant slash diner.

"How can he eat that much?" Jessica asked watching wide eyed as Paul ate four cheeseburgers with four sides of fries like they were nothing.

I laughed. "Trust me, that's nothing compared to the usual."

Jessica shook her head and turned back to me. "Whoa," was all she said. "Alright, well, anyways. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked, curiously.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm sure everyone knows about the wedding being off..."

"Of course, how could we not?!" Jessica interrupted.

I had to cover up a scoff with a fake cough. "Right, well, let's just say I was wronged throughout the relationship and I want revenge now for all the time I wasted with him."

Jessica didn't even try to hide her interested smile. "Ooo...and, how do you plan on getting revenge? And, what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, all of the Cullen's are going on a...camping trip this weekend and that means that their house will be completely abandoned..." I trailed off.

"I definitely like where you seem to be going with this," Jessica commented, grinning mischievously.

"So do I," I agreed. "Anyways, I'm planning on throwing a party on Saturday. And, of course, we know how full on, unsupervised parties end...things broken, everything in disarray...everything in that house will be fair game."

"This is like a dream come true!" Jessica exclaimed. "So, how are you going to get the word out?"

I smiled and sat back in my chair. "That's where you come in."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

I nodded my head. "Yep, you tell Lauren about the party. Then, Lauren will call and tell everyone on her contact list about it. Oh, and, of course, you can tell anyone that Lauren won't. The party list will be huge before we know it," I explained. "Just wait until Friday afternoon, though. That way none of the Cullen's will find out. Otherwise, there will be no party."

"We can't have that," Jessica said.

"No, we can't."

"My lips are sealed until Friday," Jessica promised.

"I sure hope so."

"Trust me, if there's a party at risk, I'm keeping my mouth shut," Jessica assured me.

"Good."

"I'm in, too!" Paul cut in, mouth full of food to the point that I almost couldn't understand what he was saying. "I'll get the whole reservation there."

This was going to be so good!

Now to just convince Jacob that it was a good idea.

**~TNBTR~**

Later that afternoon, I was trying to convince Jacob to go along with the party idea.

"Oh, come on, Jake!" I whined. "Live a little!"

"There are so many ways that this could go wrong, Bella!"

"But, it won't," I argued. "The Cullen's won't be back in town until Sunday night sometime. Which means, we have all night Saturday to let loose and party."

"Bella..." he said in a warning tone.

"Jake..." I mimicked.

"This can not possibly end well."

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you suddenly have to be the voice of reason?" I asked, frowning. "I want the old, let the chips fall where they may Jacob back," I pouted, walking up to him.

"Don't do that, Bella," Jacob said, looking away.

"Do what?" I asked, teasingly.

"You know what."

I shook my head. "No, I don't."

"Bella..."

"Jacob..." I breathed, walking around him so that our faces were inches apart. "Please," I whispered, leaning in closer to him. "It would mean a lot to me."

Jacob sighed and I knew that him admitting defeat wasn't far away now.

"I'll make it worth your while," I promised him, pressing my lips against his.

"Damn," he muttered against my lips, and I knew I had won. "I'm holding you to the whole making it worth my while," he told me.

I grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

So, there it is! Thoughts?

Review, please, and let me know! I really love reading all of your thoughts!


	9. The Leeches Are Away, the Pack Will Play

_**As always, thanks for all of your support everyone!**_

_**Also, real quick, just letting everyone know that finally I have the rest of the story planned out. It will be 14/15 chapters in all!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only sort of own the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Leeches Are Away, the Pack Will Play**

Before I even realized it the rest of the week went by in a flash, and it was Saturday. Saturday night to be exact. The Cullen's had gone away as planned. Thank you god! Telling Jessica about the party had gone just how I had hoped it would, too. The second Lauren found out, everybody who was anybody was coming to the party.

Which all lead up to the party now being in full swing. Of course, I was enjoying every bit of it. Especially those moments when I'd hear something hit the ground and break. I couldn't stop the mischievous smile that would find its way onto my face each time.

Take that!

Revenge on Esme and Carlisle...check!

Everything was even more enjoyable as well due to the fact that I was...well, alright, I would be lying if I said that I hadn't had just a little bit to drink. By a little bit, I mean two or three. Or maybe four. I don't really know. Who's really counting? Surely, not me. There is nothing wrong with going crazy every so often, after all.

I told Charlie earlier that I would be staying over at Jessica's for the night. So, I didn't have to worry about him finding out about my revenge or the fact that I was throwing my first ever party and drinking like crazy for the first time ever. I don't think he'd be too happy about that if he knew. But, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

Besides, I was no longer the innocent and naive Bella. I was the new and improved Bella now. And, this Bella just so happened to love to party. It's such a shame that it took me this long to be able to finally act like a real teenager. But, there's nothing I can do about that. All I could do now was not let my new found freedom and party self go to waste.

Which, I wasn't...all starting with Alice's lipstick and nail polish collection. Thanks to my drunken silly self the second I walked into her and Jasper's bedroom, my eyes were locked on the nail polish and lipstick. Well, actually the silly drunken part of me came into play when I decided to spend a while painting and writing, not so nice words, on all of the windows. I really couldn't wait to see the look on Alice's face or at least hear her reaction when she came home to find what I had done.

But, I quickly realized that I had a problem. I wasn't tall enough to write on the entire window. And, that's exactly what I wanted to do. I didn't want to leave a single part of the windows unpainted or not lipsticked. Hmm...how could I fix that?

Oh! I got it!

Quickly, I turned around and ran out of the room, running to the stairway where I could overlook the downstairs. I scanned the crowd of people until I spotted who I was looking for. Over the loud music and people talking and laughing, I screamed for them, knowing that with their wolf hearing they'd hear me.

"Hey Paul! Embry! Quil!"

And, I was right.

He turned his head to where I was and I waved for them to come up.

"What's up?" they all asked, once they were in hearing range.

"I need your help with something," I answered, leading them back to Alice and Jasper's room.

The second they all saw my colorful "word art," they all busted out laughing.

"Isn't it great?!" I asked, laughing as well. "I need you three to help me finish it. I can't reach the top of the windows," I sighed. "But, I figured knowing the three of you, there are still some words that not even I know that you do."

"You'd be correct," Quil turned to me and smirked.

"Especially him," Embry guffawed, rolling his eyes.

"I know more than both of you," Paul interjected.

Both Embry and Quil laughed, but didn't deny it.

Quite frankly, I wouldn't put it past Paul to know more either.

"Alright, pick your poison," I grinned moving out of the way so they could see the lipstick and nail polish that was left over on the bed.

The three of them looked from me to the bed and back to me.

"Seriously?" they all asked me at once.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's for a good cause," I said, crossing my arms. "And, it's not like you're painting your nails or actually using the lipstick for yourself. You're writing on windows." I rolled my eyes.

Such boys.

"Now chop, chop! Get to painting and writing!" I ordered. "We don't have all night!"

Well, okay, maybe we kind of do. But, still I have other things to do.

Despite some more hesitation, they finally started to help me out. They made me promise that this wouldn't get out to anyone else, though. I promised with my fingers crossed behind my back. 'Cause really how could I honestly keep this a secret?

While I waited for them to finish up, I put some finishing touches on everything that I had already written and painted. I was so enthralled in what I was doing that that's exactly how Jacob found us after a while. There wasn't a single window that wasn't decorated with some very colorful words. The worst words that I could think of. Which, surprisingly ended up being more than I would have ever figured.

Revenge on Alice and kind of Jasper...check!

"Holy..."

Paul, Embry, Quil, and I all stopped what we were doing and turned around quickly to find a very amused Jacob standing there, wide eyes as he looked around at all the windows. Then, he saw that the guys were holding opened bottles of nail polish and lipsticks without their caps on them and busted out laughing.

I have never seen anyone drop something so fast in my life. The carpet was now stained and smudged with lipstick and nail polish as well. Oops. Caught red handed. Or in this case, caught colorful handed. Well, now I didn't have to keep my fake promise anymore. Jacob would take care of that one now.

Minutes passed and Jacob was still laughing. I could tell by the looks on Paul, Embry, and Quil's faces that they were getting annoyed. But, I didn't see Jacob stopping laughing anytime soon. So, I had to think fast before the three of them pounced.

And, I knew just what to do.

"Hey, Jake!" I called out as I walked over to where he was bent over holding his midsection and laughing. "Do you recall a few days ago when I said I'd make it worth your while if you agreed to the party?"

In an instant, the laughing ceased and his head shot up so that he was looking right at me.

Behind me I could hear the guys snickering and making comments that I wasn't even going to think about repeating. Such guys. My goodness!

With a mischievous grin and a little bit of liquid courage, I asked, "So, wanna go make out in Edward's bed?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "He has a bed? I thought you said leeches don't sleep?"

"They don't," I confirmed. "He bought it for me whenever I stayed over."

Jacob growled.

I rolled my eyes and set him straight quickly. "Get over yourself, Jake. We never did anything if that's where you're getting at."

"Good."

I shook my head and ignored him. "So, do you want to go make out or not?"

Apparently, realizing he annoyed me just a bit, he nodded his head. "Yeah, let's go."

"I need another drink first, though. I ran out."

**~TNBTR~**

"Is my hair a mess?" I asked, rolling off of the bed, and almost face planting if it weren't for Jacob quickly grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

I switched up my approach to getting out of bed and sat up, standing instead of rolling to get off the bed.

Jacob laughed. "What do you think?"

My eyes widened. "Oh gosh! I have make out hair now, don't I?!" I exclaimed running my hands through my hair. "The last thing I need is to suddenly be known as one of those girls who hooks up at parties!"

"Didn't you kind of do that, though?"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Unless you plan on spending more time in bed, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he threatened.

I rolled my eyes and went to do it again before I spotted Edward's CD collection.

Next order of business!

"Ooo...let's play Frisbee with Edward's CD collection! Oh, and a CD version of horseshoes...we just need a couple of poles small enough," I said switching from concerned about make out hair to happily jumping up and down. "Or wait...Frisbee against trees with the CDs and a record version of horseshoes," I paused/. "We'll still need a couple of poles, but not as small."

Hmm...is this what being a silly drunk is all about? Or am I just simply crazy now?

Jacob gave me a look that I couldn't quite place. "Have you gone insane?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Possibly," I said, grinning a wide grin. "And, if by chance I truly have, then just go and blame the Cullen's!"

Revenge on all the Cullen's at once...check!

**~TNBTR~**

The rest of the night was a blur. I'm pretty sure I did everything that I wanted to do. But, at the same time, I drank so much that I wasn't so sure.

I didn't even know where I was at this point.

"Careful, Bella," I heard Jacob laugh. "Watch where you step."

"Huh?"

I looked down.

Oh! Oops!

"I didn't fall!" I told him. "I'm saying hi to the floor," I smiled up at Jacob before looking back at the floor. "Hi floor!" I laughed and waved.

Suddenly, my eyes widened and I rolled over onto my back.

"Jake!" I whispered. "I think the floor just said hi back to me."

Jacob shook his head and laughed some more. "It's hardwood, Bella," he reminded me. "It's just an echo."

I laughed, too. "Oh, okay, then."

Seconds later, I felt a headache coming on.

"My head hurts," I whined as Jacob picked me up.

"It's gonna hurt worse when you wake up tomorrow," he told me. "And, this is why I told you to stop drinking when I did."

"But, I didn't want to waste it," I argued.

"And, you'll regret that in the morning."

"Darn!"

I think that maybe I unintentionally ended up getting revenge on myself for being so naive when I first met Edward tonight, too. 'Cause had I just stayed away when he first warned me, then I wouldn't be on my way to having the worst hangover ever.

Revenge on Bella...check!

* * *

So, there it is! Thoughts?

Hmm...not so sure how I feel about this chapter, but hopefully you all enjoyed it still!

Review, please, and let me know! I really love reading all of your thoughts!


	10. It's Even Better Than the Movies

_**As always, thank you for your support everyone!**_

_**Also, for everyone who is enjoying the Bella/Paul new found friendship, this chapter is for you! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only sort of own the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 9: It's Even Better Than the Movies**

Yep, I was completely hating life right now. Just as I figured I would. My head was pounding so badly that I could almost swear that there was a speaker turned up on high volume right next to my head. But, no, it'd be too easy to use that as an extremely lame excuse. This was all my own doing. And, now...I was suffering because of it. Apparently, fun has its side effects, too. If only I had listened and stopped drinking when Jacob told me to. Too late now, though.

Moaning and groaning, I rolled over onto my back and slowly opened my eyes. It didn't take long for me to realize where I was. Not thinking straight, I sat up quickly and instantly regretted it. I fell backwards onto the bed again and waited. I waited a minute or two before slowly sitting up this time.

It felt as if my head had just been run over by a bus or something. Sitting up quickly only made the feeling that much worse. I swear it! Never again would I drink like I did the night before. I mean it! Never again! I mean, goodness gracious. It freaking sucked feeling this way.

Just as I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, the door flew open. I turned my head and tilted up ever so slowly to find Paul standing in the doorway. Oh, great. I was definitely in for it now. Of all the choices of who would be here, it just had to be him. What was up with my luck?

He stood there with an amused look on his face and his arms crossed over his once again shirtless chest. It took me a moment to get reused to it because of the previous times I'd been around him when he'd actually been wearing a shirt.

"Look who finally woke up," he grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

If I could I wouldn't have woken up just yet. I would've slept right on through the screwed up hangover.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled.

"Now what would the fun in that be?" he asked, laughing.

I reached behind me, grabbed the pillow, and threw it at him. Surprisingly, I actually hit him in his face with it, which had been my target all along.

"So, drinking gives you good aim?" he asked, jokingly as he threw the pillow back at me.

I glared up at him and yelled, "Shut up!"

However, I instantly regretted it when the pounding in my head got worse.

"Damn!" I whined. "Just kill me now!" I exclaimed, rolling over and throwing myself back down face first into the pillow.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Here," Paul said finally, breaking it.

I rolled back over and frowned up at him.

That is until I saw what he had.

"It'll make you feel better," he said, handing me the Tylenol and bottle of water.

I took them both from him and downed the pills in an instant. Then, I finished the entire bottle of water in less than a minute after that.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You're welcome."

"So, why are you here?" I asked, curiously. "Where's Jake?"

"He had some things to do," Paul answered simply.

I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" I wondered nosily.

I just couldn't figure out why I'd be in Jacob's bed, but Paul was here instead of him.

Paul shrugged. "Just things."

"Paul..."

He cut me off. "Everything's fine, Bella. Don't worry about it."

I opened my mouth to protest some more, but ended up thinking better of it because of my hangover headache, and didn't say anything else.

"Alright, so what time is it?" I asked changing the subject.

"About 3:30."

My eyes widened. "PM?"

Paul nodded.

"Did I really drink that much?!" I asked in shock. "Well, okay, the hangover answers that."

Paul laughed. "Should have stopped when Jacob told you to."

I stuck my tongue out at him and ignored him otherwise.

More silence fell until I remembered something.

"Oh shoot!"

"What?" Paul asked, curiously.

"The Cullen's will be back in an hour or so."

"And?"

"And, I wanna be around so that I can see or at least hear their reactions!" I answered, slowly getting up out of the bed.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, and you can come with."

Paul gave me a look. "Says who?"

"Says me," I answered. "Plus, you know you wanna," I added a moment later. "Besides, I promised Jacob I wouldn't go anywhere near them alone. And, I wanna go, so you go with and I don't break my promise to Jacob."

"Alright, fine. Why not? I got nothing better to do."

I smiled. "Great!"

"We stay downwind, though. Otherwise they'll smell me there."

I shook my head and smiled even more. "Deal! Now let's just stop and get a video camera on the way. That way everyone else can get to laugh at their reactions too!"

**~TNBTR~**

"I can't believe you actually brought popcorn, too."

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled innocently. "I come prepared," I said, winking at him.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "In the weirdest way," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," I informed him.

"I wasn't trying to make you not."

I turned and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alright, so they should be back anytime now," I said, situating myself on the tree branch so that I was straddling it.

If I ended up falling over, I'd be prepared and I'd be holding onto the branch for dear life.

I don't even know how I let myself be talked into sitting up in a tree by Paul. I think I agreed somewhere between..."Stop being a sissy all of a sudden" and "It'll be a better view from here."

And, now here I was sitting in a tree.

Oh, wait. Correction...still hungover and sitting in a tree.

Goodness gracious, the things I do in the name of revenge.

"Here," I said handing the video camera over to Paul.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" he asked taking it from me.

"You record videos with it," I deadpanned.

He turned and glared at me from his position propped back up against the tree trunk. "I know that."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I meant why are you giving it to me?"

"Well, why didn't you just come out and say that in the first place?"

"I didn't think I had to!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me!" I hissed back. "Just get the damn video!"

Paul opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by the sound of voices.

"Show time baby!" I whispered clapping my hands silently together. "Roll the tape, Paul! It's go time!"

"Don't rush me!" Paul whisper yelled back.

Jeez! And, everyone says I'm the stubborn one out of the bunch. Yeah, right. I beg to differ right about now.

All of a sudden, a loud scream erupted from the house. I swear I could see it shake. Quite frankly, I was surprised that all the windows of the house didn't burst thanks to that scream.

"I take it Alice has seen her rooms decorated windows now," I giggled, covering my mouth as I did so to muffle what was sure to be rather loud.

But, I had a feeling that they were all too preoccupied by what they had found to actually be paying any attention to what was going on outside.

"Wait, the windows are still in tact?" Paul asked, laughing as well.

I laughed. "I was just thinking that same exact thing."

"My nail polish and lipstick!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "That's what she gets for putting a price on beauty," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She'll just go by more," Paul reminded me. "They do have the money."

I sighed. "Darn, yeah that's true."

"But, it's still hilarious."

"That's true, too."

"My china!" I heard Esme cry out seconds later.

"Oops," I said, feeling just the tiniest ping of guilt.

Until I once again remembered that the whole family knew what Edward was doing and didn't even try to stop him.

She could replace the china, too.

"Mama vamp doesn't sound too happy."

I shrugged. "That's what she gets for letting everything go on for as long as it did."

A few more moments passed by before Edward's voice was heard.

"BELLA!"

I couldn't help but smirk. "Job well done!"

"Now we're gonna have to up the patrolling," Paul said suddenly serious.

"Yeah, well..." I started to say, but then stopped and thought over what I'd say. "Oops."

"Seriously, Bella? You have a family full of pissed off vamps who are gonna be gunning for you now and all you can say is oops?!"

"They won't be able to get to me," I reminded him. "None of you will let that happen."

"It doesn't mean they won't try."

"I know, but the last thing any of them want is to start a war. Even though, I'm getting my revenge on them, they'll still draw a line somewhere. I mean, after all, I'm only human and believe it or not Carlisle won't let any of them actually touch me.

Paul turned his head to me and raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

I nodded my head. "Positive."

Mostly, anyways.

I was just too stubborn to admit out loud that maybe just maybe I sort of crossed the line a bit this time.

But, it was too late to do something about that now.

However, if they did by chance try something to get me back...I still had the big guns to pull out and use on them.

None of them would even see it coming from a planet away.

There was a lot more where everything was coming from.

**~TNBTR~**

An hour or so later, Paul and I arrived back at my house.

Just like last time, Jacob was there waiting.

He didn't even have to ask where we had been to know.

"You went back, didn't you?" he said as more of a statement than a question.

I held up the video camera. "We've got it on video."

Yeah, right. Would that really work in my favor like I hoped it would? Thankfully, it did. By time the video had ended Jacob was laughing so hard that his previous anger was completely forgotten.

I was just wondering, however, about when my luck would end up running out? I mean, one of these times, surely Jacob would have enough of me going and putting my life on the line for revenge and nothing would keep him from going off. I could see it now...next step...

Intervention for Bella and her need for revenge.

Oh, god. That sounded horrible.

I really needed to get to the point where I could just reveal my final revenge and move on with my life already.

* * *

So, there it is! Thoughts?

Review, please, and let me know! I really love reading all of your thoughts!


	11. Liar, Liar Pants On Fire

_**As always, thank you for your support everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only sort of own the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Liar, Liar Pants On Fire**

The next day, I spent most of the day in Port Angeles running minor errands. The entire day went by pretty quickly and uneventfully. It wasn't until I was walking to my truck to go home that my peaceful and uneventful day took a turn for the worst.

"Bella!" a familiar voice called after me.

Oh, god! Seriously? Was he stalking me now or something?

I didn't even bother to stop and turn around. I just kept on walking and ignoring him.

"Bella!" he called again. "I know you hear me!"

Yeah, whatever. Where's your proof?

Just keep walking, Bella. And, that's exactly what I did.

That is until he caught up to me, grabbed my arm, and spun me around to face him.

"What the hell, Edward?!" I snapped, yanking my arm out of his grip.

"What you've been doing is completely pathetic and unnecessary, Bella" he scolded me through clenched teeth as if I was a child like he usually did.

I can't believe I actually used to put up with that. What the hell was wrong with me back then? Oh, right. Stupid compulsion. Not only had Edward almost completely ruined my chance at a life of my own, but he had also turned me into a co-dependent little girl. But, that was then. And, this is now. I would never in a million years ever go back to being that girl again. Never, ever!

I rolled my eyes and shook my head before glaring and hissing, "You played me for way too long, Edward Cullen! And, now you have the audacity to actually track me down like some freaking stalker and tell me that what I'm doing is pathetic and unnecessary?!"

I didn't even care that the yelling had caused for everyone that was currently around to stop what they were doing and eavesdrop on the exchange that was going on between Edward and I. That just meant I could get away with saying more without having to deal with Edward himself going off completely and doing something extremely stupid.

"Because it is," Edward said pointedly.

Oh, the nerve of this asshole!

"And..." I paused and lowered my voice so that no one around would here the next part. "Compelling me wasn't?" I spat at him in a whisper tone.

"I was doing it to protect you!" Edward argued.

At that, I laughed. I truly laughed.

"Protect me?" I asked with a dark laugh. "Are you serious right now, Edward? Controlling me like that, without me even having a single idea about it...was to protect me?!"

"You wouldn't listen when I told you not to hang out with that mu...Jacob and the others," he told me. "I had to do something."

"I can not believe this," I muttered under my breath.

"It was for your own good," he assured me. "I just didn't want you to get hurt."

I really wished he was human right now. Nothing would make me happier than to punch him dead in his face.

"None of them would ever do anything to hurt me!" I screamed at him.

"You don't know that," he argued.

Alright, time to bring out the big guns.

"Jacob imprinted on me," I smirked at him as I revealed the breaking news to him quietly.

His eyes quickly grew wide and the look on his face was priceless.

"Imprints are protected with the pack's lives, not harmed."

"There's no way. That's not possible," Edward said, shaking his head. "You're my singer."

I laughed darkly at him.

"That means absolutely nothing to me...or anyone other than you for that matter," I informed him. "Besides, even if it did, you are by far the most controlling, selfish, pompous ass that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!" I yelled at him. "I would want nothing at all to do with you. And, I don't now either. As long as I am in control of my own self, you and me are never ever going to be anything ever again!"

"Bella, you are making a huge mistake. They are more dangerous than us!" Edward tried to idiotically reason with me.

I shook my head and scoffed in disgust. "You know what, Edward. We're done here," I told him, finally deciding that I'd had enough of this.

Edward opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off.

"And, as far as them being more dangerous than you..." I trailed off, reaching for my sleeve and pulling it up. "They're more dangerous? Really?" I asked, holding up my arm to show and remind him about the scar from James' bite that I would forever be carrying around. "Talk to the scar because the face is done talking!"

With that, I turned and stormed off to my truck.

**~TNBTR~**

After my run in with Edward, I decided to go spend the evening with Jacob and the rest of the pack in La Push. The last thing I wanted right now was to be anywhere that Edward could show up again. Sadly, my house was one of those places. So, La Push was the only option I had.

Just as I was coming up on the treaty line, my cell phone rang.

Reaching over to the seat next to me, I picked my phone up and checked the caller ID. I immediately answered it when I saw who it was.

"Hey, dad," I said into the phone.

"Where are you?" he asked me, skipping pleasantries.

"Umm...I'm on my way to La Push," I answered, slightly worried by the tone of his voice.

"Well, I need you to come home instead," he said, only ending up making me even more worried.

"What? Why?" I asked him. "Is everything okay."

"Just get here, Bella!" he exclaimed. "NOW!"

And, then he hung up.

Uh-oh! He didn't sound too happy.

I quickly made a u-turn and sped home as fast as my truck would allow me.

He didn't sound very happy and I had no idea why.

**~TNBTR~**

I had barely even remembered to turn off my truck before jumping out and making a beeline for the front door of the house.

"Dad!" I called out, throwing the door open and quickly going inside.

"In here!" he replied from the living room.

I closed the front door and walked into the living room to find Charlie pacing the floor, back and forth, with his arms crossed.

"What's going on, dad?" I asked him, worried about what would make him frantically pace like this.

He stopped pacing and turned to face me.

Running a hand through his hair, he answered with a sigh, "I got a visit from that ex of yours not too long ago."

My eyes instantly widened and my jaw dropped.

Seriously? What the hell did he come here for?!

"What? Why?"

"He said he was concerned about the way you've been acting recently."

Oh, god. Did he tell him everything?

I swallowed hard, and asked, playing it off as if I had no idea what actions could have possibly been talked about, "What recent actions?"

"Damaging the Cullen's car. Throwing a party at their house while they were away...and some others."

Oh, that asshole!

I quickly went into defensive mode. I didn't want him finding out the truth this way.

"He's lying to you," I lied, crossing my fingers behind my back, as if that would actually make me feel better about lying to him myself. "He's just trying to get me back for calling off the wedding and ending things with him all together.

Since he was never really an Edward fan to begin with it didn't take much to convince him that Edward was "lying." Well, alright, it didn't take long to maybe convince Charlie, I could tell by his expression and tone of voice that he was still slightly doubtful because he had noticed I was acting slightly different recently. But, because he was biased, me being his daughter and all, between me and Edward, it wasn't surprising that he chose my side.

Here's where my stubbornness ended up taking control. I just really didn't want Charlie finding out the truth this way. Not from Edward, especially. I really hated lying to him, but if I confessed to the truth right now, then in a way Edward would win this round. And, I refused to let him win. No, there's just no way. Yep, talk about being stubborn. I know it's wrong to keep it a secret for any longer. But, I'm not ready to end it just yet. I still have a few things up my sleeve before the end.

"So, what did you tell him?" I asked after getting everything "straightened" out.

"I told him, how dare he accuse you of such a thing, and that as long as he has no proof that you did anything that he really has no case against you."

"Thanks, dad," I said giving him a small smile and walking over to hug him.

He kissed the top of my head. "You know if you really did do all that, I'd understand. I mean, once you explained to me why you did all of it."

Yep, I was right all along about him still being doubtful.

"I know."

Now I felt even worse about lying. But, I was letting stubbornness win right now.

I finally turned and went upstairs to call Jacob and complain and rage about Edward's audacity to go to Charlie when Edward brought it all on himself. I mean, yes, he was sort of right, but at the same time he'd caused me to turn into a revenge monster. The least he could do is let me get all of my anger towards him out. After all, he owed me for wasting so much of my life.

* * *

There you go! Thoughts?

Review, please, and let me know! I really love reading all of your thoughts!


	12. Say Hello To My Little, Big Truck

_**As always, thank you for your support everyone!**_

_**So, just a quick heads up, I ended up putting this chapter and the original next chapter together due to length/word count. Therefore, the story will be one chapter shorter than what I had originally planned on it being.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only sort of own the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Say Hello To My Little...Big Truck**

The next day, I had some other errands to run that I didn't get around to the day before. The entire time I was in Port Angeles I felt _**his **_presence, but I ignored him altogether. Plus, after telling Jacob the night before about my run in with Edward, the pack agreed to take turns watching over me while I was in Port Angeles.

After running the errands, I went home to put the groceries away and all of that. Not wanting to spend the entire day watched over all the time, I insisted that I'd be fine at the house and up until I got to La Push, so that's when the watching over me ended. It took some convincing for any of them to leave me for even a second, but after scanning the area and realizing that _**he** _was nowhere around they agreed to give me the "just me time."

I had been craving the "just me time" all day long. I mean, I know I sort of brought the need for protection to myself on my own, but I just hated the feeling of being watched over all the time. That's always how I felt before when I was with **_him_**. I just couldn't stand feeling like that anymore. I wasn't like I used to be now. So, I needed my space any chance I got to have it.

Unfortunately, though, my luck ran out just as I made it to the treaty line.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed as Edward suddenly appeared in front of my truck.

Apparently, I was just going to have to learn to accept the fact that "just me time" was never gonna be possible again.

I saw him just in time, so I was able to slam on the breaks and stop the truck a few feet away from him. I put my truck in park, left it running, and got out.

"Seriously, Edward?!" I hissed. "Can't you take the hint already?!"

"I will not leave it alone until I get through to you just how bad your current decision is."

Again? Seriously? This was really getting old.

"Get over yourself, Edward!" I hissed. "This whole stalker routine isn't getting you anywhere!

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

I chuckled darkly. "I'm sorry. Am I frustrating you?"

"You are just so stubborn, Bella."

I down right laughed now. "Feeling is mutual," I spat turning to go back to my truck.

"Bella!" Edward called after me. "Where are you going?"

"To see my boyfriend," I yelled back. "You got a problem with that?"

I had just gotten the truck door open when it was slammed shut, and Edward's icy hand touched my arm spinning me around like he'd done the day prior to.

"Let me go!" I hissed through clenched teeth, yanking my arm from his grasp, and pushing him away from me.

He hadn't expected me to push him away, so I was able to.

I wasted no time, turning back around, swinging the door open, and reaching for Sledgey.

"I am warning you!" I threatened, turning back around to him. "Back off, and let me go! Or else!"

"You actually think a sledgehammer will work on me?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Worth a try, wouldn't you say?"

"Or better yet..." Edward trailed off and before I even knew what was happening he'd grabbed Sledgey and broke him in half.

Aw, damn!

"No!" I exclaimed, grabbing the two pieces from him and throwing them into my truck. "How old are you?!" I screamed at him. "You've been reduced to acting like a damn bully on a playground!"

I quickly got into the truck, slammed, and locked the door. I started it up, put it into drive, and slammed on the gas pedal.

Thinking I'd stop again before hitting him, Edward got back in front of the truck. But, this time, I didn't. Not after he broke Sledgey. I wasn't taking any chances. Not alone, anyways. I mean, I may have my stupid moments, but this surely wasn't one of the.

Edward wasn't expecting me to keep going, so when I hit him, since it was like hitting a stone wall, he fell backwards. Of course, it left a dent in my truck. But, I didn't stop until I was over the treaty line. Actually, I didn't even stop, then. I kept driving the whole rest of the way to Jacob's house.

And, I was laughing the whole way there.

I probably enjoyed running him over even more than anything else I'd done so far.

**~TNBTR~**

By time I arrived at Jacob's, my laughter had died down and I was mad. I had really come to love Sledgey. And, then Doucheward had to break him. Now, I wanted nothing more than to break him, too. I wonder if I could somehow get him to break the treaty so that I could get my way?

"My truck needs some work done," I said, frowning as I stomped in and plopped down onto the couch.

"Why?" Jacob asked, walking into the room.

"I ran into Edward," I answered, simply.

Jacob growled.

"I'm fine, though," I assured him. "But, my truck isn't."

"What happened?"

"He got a hold of Sledgey and snapped him in half," I pouted, sniffling.

"Oh, Bells," he said, sitting down next to me and pulling me onto his lap.

"No more Sledgey! We had such good times together." I cried. "And, now I wanna somehow break Doucheward in half," I hissed suddenly serious again.

I could feel Jacob cringe slightly since he wasn't so used to me being as angry as I was now.

"So, how did that lead to your truck needing work?" he dared to ask.

I wiped my eyes and grinned up at him. "He broke Sledgey..." I started, trying to keep a straight face. "So, I...I ran his ass over," I paused. "Literally."

Jacob's laughter suddenly filled the room.

"Seriously, Bells? That's an awesome visual!"

"I know, right?!"

"You do know that now no matter what you'll have to have one of the guys watching over you."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Good, now please tell me about you running him over again."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh.

Then, I went about repeatedly telling him over and over again that I had run Edward over with my truck.

**~TNBTR~**

The next day after Jacob had bought me a replacement sledgehammer, aka Sledgey the second. Yeah, I know, I'm like one step away from becoming a serial killer now. But, whatever.

With Paul by my side, I snuck back to the Cullen's mansion where Edward's new car was. To get revenge on Edward for breaking Sledgey, I decided to use Sledgey the Second on Edward's new car, which ended up leading me right back to where it had all started to begin with.

"This is for Sledgey!" I hissed before doing exactly to his new car what I did to his old car.

Except, I may have went just slightly more overboard this time. Not only did I demolish his car with the new Sledgey, I came armed with bottles of spray paint.

By time Paul and I had finished up all the bottles, the new car didn't even look like a car at all.

Once again, it served him right.

The most noticeable part of our handy work were the words sprayed all over in bright pink letters, "_**This Is For Sledgey**."_

"Remind me to never get on your true bad side," Paul laughed as we stood back and stared at our recent work of art.

I laughed and turned to raise an eyebrow at him. "I think the past few days are reminder enough, wouldn't you say?"

Paul thought for a moment before shaking his head, and agreeing, "Yeah, true."

Just as we were leaving the scene of the crime, Paul asked me, "How much more do you plan on doing before you've had enough revenge."

"I have one more final thing," I answered. "And, they'll never see it coming," I smirked.

Oh, this was gonna be so good.

* * *

So, there it is! Thoughts?

Review, please, and let me know! I really love reading all of your thoughts!


	13. The Truth Finally Comes Out

_**As always, thank you for your support everyone!**_

_**The chapter before the last. *sigh***_

_**This chapter is the shortest and straight to the point.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only sort of own the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Truth Finally Comes Out**

After my revenge for Sledgey, I decided to spend the rest of the day, afternoon, and evening in La Push. That way I could avoid any possible confrontations with Edward once he realized what I had done to his car. Two confrontations were enough for me.

If I ever had to have a third then I'd have to make sure to have a spray bottle of gasoline and a lighter handy. But, hopefully it wouldn't come to that. And, as long as I stayed in La Push for as long as I could, it probably wouldn't.

I was outside in the garage with Jacob watching as he worked on fixing up my truck when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. I don't know why, but the second I heard the door slam shut I got the feeling that something wasn't right. It just hit me out of nowhere.

And, my feeling of something not being right was confirmed moments later.

"Bella!" he called, and I could hear the difference between his normal voice and his voice now.

Uh-oh!

Jacob and I both looked at each other and then towards the door.

"He doesn't sound too happy," Jacob commented throwing the dirty rag he was holding to the side and walking over to me.

"I bet Doucheward called him," I spat, frowning as I crossed my arms.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "You went back over there?"

I looked down at the ground and nodded. "I had to get revenge for Sledgey."

He sighed. "Let me guess...Paul went with you."

"He helped, too," I said, trying not to laugh as I looked back up at him.

Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You two are getting to be worse than Quil and Embry."

"Maybe that's the point," I told him in the most serious tone that I could muster.

"Well, isn't that just great?"

I laughed and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him. "It's not that bad."

"You say that now."

I opened my mouth to reply, but got cut off.

"Bella! Get in here!"

I sighed. "Well, I better do just that."

"Alright, I'll come with."

I frowned and eyed him up and down.

"What?" he asked, noticing my frown.

"Put a shirt on first," I told him. "You don't want him wondering what was going on in here and getting the wrong impression, do you?"

"Oh, right," he said, realization dawning on him. "Good point. That wouldn't be good," he added, getting a shirt and putting it on.

I shook my head and agreed. "No, it really wouldn't be."

**~TNBTR~**

Ever so slowly, I walked to the house, making sure that Jacob went first. Not that it would really matter once we got inside. I couldn't exactly hide behind Jacob the entire time. 'Cause, I mean, that wouldn't be suspicious at all. Nope, not at all. Call me a sissy or whatever, but I was keeping close to Jacob like he was my current safety net.

I even went as far as sitting right next to him on the couch, across from where Charlie was sitting.

Charlie was watching me intently with a look on his face that I couldn't seem to figure out.

Billy and Jacob were looking from Charlie to me and back and forth both not sure what was going on.

"Everything okay?" I dared to ask when the awkward silence became too much.

"I got called to the Cullen's today," Charlie answered, confirming what I had hoped wouldn't be the case.

I tensed up, and Jacob felt it. He slowly slid an arm around my waist and pulled me closer and tighter against him. His warmth helped me loosen the tightening in my muscles just enough that I wasn't revealing my guilt or anything.

Feigning total surprise, I asked, "Really now? How come?"

"Someone demolished and spray painted Edward's car."

I purposely widened my eyes to pretend that I was shocked. "No way! How awful!"

"But, you already knew that, didn't you?" he accused correctly.

Oh, damn!

Cue freak out mode now.

I quickly grabbed Jacob's arm and squeezed. I knew I wouldn't hurt him, so I squeezed as hard as I could trying to keep myself from losing it and confessing everything right then and there.

"What would make you say that?" I asked still playing the dumb, innocent.

"I recognized your handwriting," he answered, shaking his head in disbelief.

Well, there went my chance at lying any further. I knew this time was gonna come, I just didn't think it'd be this soon. But, at least, I'd be telling him the truth this time. Not Edward. 'Cause the last thing Doucheward should get is the pleasure that comes from being the one to tell Charlie the truth and get the last laugh. Not gonna happen.

I sighed. "Alright, fine."

Charlie raised an eyebrow as his way of urging me on.

"It's actually pretty simple," I started, deciding to tell it all.

It's not like I really had anything to lose. Right?

"I did do everything he tattled on me about," I admitted, forcing myself not to add an eye roll afterwards.

Such a tattle tale.

"For revenge," I added.

I could tell that Charlie was slightly disappointed at my admittance.

Shoot. Not good.

"Alright, looks like that's not gonna work," I said, trying to think of how else to explain my actions without actually having to tell him the truth about what the Cullen's are and all that. "Umm...okay, I got it. I know this is like a low blow, but would you rather me act the way I'm acting now or go back into my zombie phase?"

Charlie spoke in a warning tone, "Bella..."

"What?!" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. "It's a very good question."

Charlie frowned.

Oh, this was just plain awful.

Alright, time for plan C.

"Edward screwed me over big time, okay? And, the others did nothing to stop it, even though they knew what he was doing. And, now I'm getting my revenge on them for wasting so much of my life that I'll never be able to get back. No matter how much I would love to be able to have a do over and change things."

There. Maybe that would work.

"I promise, I'm finished with the law breaking now," I assured him. "I just have one more thing up my sleeve, and then I'm bidding farewell to them and my past for good."

Charlie shook his head and sighed. "Of all the things you could've done, though...you had to break the law."

"I know, and I'm sorry," I apologized sincerely. "But, it's complicated. There's not much else that I could have done really."

Uh-oh. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

"What do you mean?"

Oh, yeah. Not good. Shoot, Bella!

I opened my mouth to say something, but was beat to it.

"There's no real proof it was her, though, is there?" Billy asked.

"I only figured it out by her handwriting. But, other than that, there's no proof, no," Charlie answered, much to my absolute relief.

Oh, thank god.

"Well, then, we can just put all this behind us?" I asked, hoping and praying he'd say yes.

"Are you really done now?" Charlie asked, looking right at me.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I swear. No more active revenge," I assured him.

"Alright, then," he said. "Let's just pretend that this conversation never happened."

I sighed a big sigh of relief. "Oh, believe me. I will."

* * *

So, there it is! Thoughts?

Just a reminder, next chapter is the last chapter of There's Nothing Better Than Revenge!

Review, please, and let me know! I really love reading all of your thoughts!


	14. The Final Revenge, and, Scene

_**Alright, so here it is...the last chapter. It's been a really fun ride. Thank you all so very much for sticking with me throughout the story.**_

_**Also, I wanna thank PurrrfectFeline for prereading the final chapter for me! It means so much to me. Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only sort of own the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Final Revenge...And, Scene**

The next morning, I woke up bright and early with only two things on my mind. One, my final revenge. Two, finally being able to move on and let bygones be bygones. I had almost had my complete fill of revenge. but, there was just that one last order of business.

Getting out of bed, I quickly got dressed and then made two phone calls. One to Jake and the other to Edward. Both calls asking them to meet me at the treaty line. Jake, of course, for back up because I now refused to be alone with Edward for any reason at all...plus, I didn't know if I'd need a witness...can't be too sure.

God only knows what Edward would say or do when I dropped the final revenge bomb on him. For all I know, he'd lie and tell everyone I did something when I didn't. I just simply don't trust him anymore. Period. He'd lost my trust a long time ago and complete trust not too long after that.

After this, he'd be to me exactly what he should have always been from the get go...dead to me. It had been a very long time coming, and it was extremely overdue. But, better late than never at all, right? Or, at least, that's what everyone is used to saying in situations kind of like this one.

I went downstairs to grab a pop tart and then left a note for Charlie telling him that I was going to see Jake. Which, wasn't a lie. 'Cause I was going to see him. And, after revealing my final revenge I would be spending the rest of the day with him. So, yeah, I was in the clear when it came to the lying thing.

After putting the note somewhere that Charlie would see it, I left the house, hoping that I'd make it to the treaty line before they both got there. I could only imagine how it'd be when I got there if they were both already there. I can just see it now...

And, it wasn't pretty.

**~TNBTR~**

Luck just didn't seem to be on my side. Thanks to my ancient truck, by time I arrived they were both already there. I had a feeling it'd end up that way. I just hoped it wouldn't be how I imagined that it would. Fingers crossed!

"Bells, why are we both here?" Jacob asked, glaring at Edward and looking curiously at me as I got out of my truck and walked over to him.

"I called you here for back up," I answered, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

I couldn't stop the smile that took over when I heard Edward growl from behind me. That would never get old.

Jacob kissed me back briefly before pulling away. "Back up for what?"

"I promised that I was done with my active revenge," I answered. "And, I meant it."

"But, you said you still had one more thing up your sleeve?" he questioned.

I nodded my head. "Yes, my inactive revenge."

"Inactive?"

"Words, no actions," I smirked.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna be worse than anything else?" he asked, curiously.

My lips lifted into a wide grin. "Because it is."

Then, I turned to grin even wider at Edward.

"As I'm sure you can tell, I'm done wasting my time on you," I said, glaring at him.

"And, yet you're here," he replied, glaring right back which soon turned into a smirk.

I couldn't wait to wipe that damn smirk off his face.

I took a step closer to him. I could feel Jacob's warmth and knew that he wasn't taking any chances of me getting too close, so he stayed practically glued to my back the whole time. Every step I took, he took. It gave me some comfort that until then I hadn't even realized that I needed.

"So, what's your final revenge?" Edward asked, making a mockery of it.

Obviously, he underestimated just how much I liked to think about things.

"You joke now," I told him. "Go ahead, joke away. It won't last."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"After all your days are numbered now," I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Numbered?"

I shook my head yes.

"You haven't forgotten, have you?" I asked him.

"Forgotten what?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Apparently you have."

"You mind getting to the point?"

Oh, I'll get to the point, alright.

"The Volturi," I stated bluntly.

Edward frowned.

"How are they your final revenge?"

I grinned. "You said it yourself...they don't like to be lied to."

The look on Edward's face when he realized where I was going with my train of thought was priceless.

Just for the added pleasure, I decided to go ahead and spell it out for him.

"When they find out that I lived a normal human life...they won't be very happy. They'll feel betrayed, lied too...and you won't stand a chance in hell," I hissed at him.

"Bella..."

"Like you said, vampire time is different. It could be hundreds of years before they come check up on you. And, when they do decide to...well, I obviously won't be there."

"Bella...please..." Edward started.

I, of course, cut him off.

"Oh, how the tables have turned," I laughed. "Enjoy the rest of your, Edward. Alice, too. Not sure about the others, though, since they weren't actually there with us in Volterra...but, maybe just to be safe they should enjoy theirs, too."

"Bella...this is crazy. Of all the things...this?"

I shook my head. "Having your life controlled is a bitch, ain't it?" I asked him in an all but kind tone. "Enjoy your lives. 'Cause they're most definitely ending sometime after mine," I smiled brightly at him. "Oh, and you have fun with that," I laughed.

With that said, I turned and walked away leaving my past behind me and a whole future with Jacob and the pack ahead of me.

* * *

And, there you have it. The finale of There's Nothing Better Than Revenge. I hope you all enjoyed the ending!

Thoughts? Review, please, and let me know! I really love reading all of your thoughts!


End file.
